Tomb Raider Kitsune
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Lara goes to investigate an ancient tomb in the mountains of Japan. What she finds there is something the world is no longer ready for or will be once unleashed. A beast of incredible power and fury who once went by the name...Uzumaki Naruto. A short lemony fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Awakened Beast

What could you say that hasn't already been said about Lara Croft? Nothing much really. She was an Archeologist. A scholar at the highest level. Could speak various languages fluently. Knew the customs from each culture for every language. Lara knew people from all over the world. Could get into places and do things few others at her impressive young age of 25 could ever hope to do. Hell, most of the people that could do it were _twice_ her age, or getting close to it by now.

However, the one name that stuck out the most when defining her was...Tomb Raider. Yes. That was what they called her in the newspapers, in magazine, and overall media in general. Whenever an old tomb was discovered or a priceless artifact had been just been found from an ancient civilization...Lara's name was the first one mentioned on who it was that discovered the rare find.

She went to all the museum showings, all the exhibits, and would always go dressed to impress when attending the events. Heads turned, tongues wagged, and many of her peers soon became jealous of the fame that she received for it.

She was bigger then most Movie Stars and had the killer body that most models would kill their managers along with their entire families to have for just one week. Not that surprising considering how Lara pushed herself to have a lean athletic body, was taught various fighting styles from world renowned Martial Arts Masters, and know how to handle almost every known weapon man has ever made from swords to guns. She rode on horseback, climbed mountains, and occasionally shot things that meant to do her harm whether they were plant, animal, or even man.

Yep! She was the female version of Indiana Jones. At least that was what the Media kept comparing her to with the exception of the whip. Though some perverted people on the Internet thought it would be hot if she did have the whip, but used it for..._other_ _means_ outside of her archeological profession.

And speaking of her current profession just where was Lara at the moment? Answer, she was currently climbing a mountain in the most rural mountain regions of Japan far up North of Kyoto. Climbing up a very _tall_ mountain where it was said a tomb was housed and it contained the prison of a demon. It was whispered, according to the legend past down through the generations, that the demon had once been a kind animal spirit, a friend to humans for years, but was later betrayed by the humans it befriended in their desire for harnessing the spirit's incredible power for themselves. Angered by the betrayal, the spirit became a demon, lashing out at the betrayers, killing them all in a violent painful death, and went missing for years. The demon was not seen since until the proclaimed Holy Monks of Fire found the demon in a cave wishing to be left alone. The Holy Monks of Fire did not wish to provoke the demon and complied with the request, but to ensure the spirit turned demon didn't lash out at humanity again, they sealed him away in his home, and made sure no one knew his exact location. To do this, the Holy Monks of Fire were able to setup multiple temples of sorts, each a false tomb looking exactly like the real one, and each false tomb filled with all kinds of traps in the mountainous region.

They had built nine temples total. Including the real tomb where the demon itself had been sealed. It was said it was done to honor the great demon's wish to be left alone and built nine due to the nine tails it possessed. Each monk, nine total as it would just so happen, were each assigned a temple, and to guard them with their lives no matter what. This was done so in the event a monk fell and the tomb they were guarding was entered by those desiring the demon's power, the traps would annihilate the enemy.

Eventually, time had turned the story of the spirit animal turned demon into a legend, a myth, and eventually a fairytale told by parents to their kids to scare them into behaving. How bad children would be known to the demon in the mountains, come down from its home, and then taking them to become meals since it fed of the negative emotions bad kids generated from their evil deeds.

It was actually something that interested Lara when she heard it the last time she was here for recreational purposes and promised herself that she would come back to Japan after doing some proper research on the subject behind the fairytale.

That was of course a year and a half ago.

'I just hope this particular mountain top has the real tomb in question. I've checked as far back on this story as I could and this was the only mountain to be searched. Many of my predecessors in searching for the tomb gave up after the eight temple was found and the entire team trying to enter were killed by traps. When others came to survey the temple, they found it was empty with triggered traps, and lots of dead people,' thought Lara, as she climbed the tallest, and most dangerous mountain to scale out of all nine within this region.

If this tomb did indeed hold the remains of some kind of bizarre animal with multiple tails, it could bring about new speculation, and ideas on how nature had mutated life before man evolved enough to do that for her. It would be an incredible archeological find on Lara's part and send her career even higher as the best archeologist of all time.

Perhaps it would stop the media from calling what she did as tomb raiding and remove the title of Tomb Raider from her profession. While it did fit with what did from a certain point of view, Lara saw it as another term for grave robbing, and the title of Tomb Raider was actually an insult to her job in finding lost antiques long since buried throughout the ages by the sands of time. She felt like they were calling her some kind of relic poacher, who took finds meant to be shared with the world, and stored it in a private collection where it would be seen only by her.

When Lara finally got to the top of the mountain, the well covered Tomb Raider, and Countess that was Lara Croft found it wasn't cold at all. It was warm, almost like it was the season of Spring, which was strange since all the other mountain tops with the other tombs had freezing winds from such high elevation, and were covered in snow with a skin biting cold added to the mix.

And yet...it wasn't here! Curious and interesting at the same time. Something Lara loved to experience such things when on her many adventures. Perhaps there was some kind of ancient artifact located in the temple and was generating some form of energy that made this possible? Or maybe the creature was did exist and was still alive? Or its descendants if any were somehow here and causing this to happen?

Walking on the grassy field towards the tomb and temple of this demonic entity, Lara pulled down her hood before looking around, and removing her wintery fur coat. She put down her backpack seconds later before taking a stretch and was somewhat glad she had a special thermal suit on. Once that was done, Lara took out some of her gear she had acquired for this assignment. Specifically, she was looking for any energy readings, and whether this was indeed the real tomb with the real demon sealed away.

'Based on Zip's gizmo now having a sudden liveliness to it, I would say I am right on the money about this place,' thought Lara with a smirk before putting the portable device away and got a good look at the temple.

The structure itself was pure stone. Carved in it was images of people attacking a beast, being repelled, and violently killed during the attacks. A story and warning all in one to those that dared come to find demon that was sealed away by the Holy Monks of Fire. As to the demonic creature in question, it was (in Lara's opinion) what appeared to be a giant fox with nine swishing tails, and clearly not in the best of moods when attacked. She was actually quite surprised at how well detailed the carvings were when approaching them and reading what she could of the story behind the attacks on the creature.

_Provoked the spirit fox had been._

_Betrayed by those it once aided._

_Lost its beloved Mate by their hands._

_Vowed revenge on those that caused her death._

_Slaughtered them all._

_None survived._

_His rage sated the demon wished to be left alone._

_The Holy Monks of Fire who once came to slay now came to help._

_Sealed him away and protected his tomb they vowed._

_To prevent his return, to stop those filled with greed from take what is not theirs to take, and to prevent the fall of man._

'According to this, if it can believed to be true, the demon is male, is violent, powerful, and was sealed away to keep his rage from spilling out again. It also seems that if he were ever freed that it would cause the apocalypse. Interesting. But I highly doubt the creature is alive after all these years,' thought Lara, as she entered the tomb, finding it was dark, cold, and damp inside with an air of certain death hanging in the air.

Another day at doing the work she loves.

Moving slowly with a flashlight in hand, Lara finds herself looking for traps on the walls, the floor, and ceiling that would impede her path via killing her. At first, Lara thought the tomb was empty, cleared out by another Tomb Raider, who unlike her, had decided to take what was here for themselves to hold for their private collection.

'I swear if some hot shot wanker somehow got here before me in finding this tomb and put what was here in their private collection, I'm going to be really bloody pissed off!' thought Lara before her danger sense kicked in and moved quickly to right in order to avoid a barrage of blunt objects that looked like kunai coming at her from above.

Cursing at herself for nearly getting killed, Lara looked at the sealing, but frowned when she saw no holes to indicate the objects aimed to kill her had been held there. No rope. No holes. Nothing! Just some squiggly designs in the stone and even then it was hard to see since it was so dark with the light she had providing very little for her vision to make out anything. Moving forward, Lara's instincts soon warned her of more threats to her person with more projectiles fire from the left, the right, above, and below with each defense within the tomb being different. She dodged what looked like kunai, spears from the walls, arrows, swords, pitfalls, and honest to goodness fireballs.

She almost felt like she was in a video game or something.

She was almost home free to what seemed like the end of he tomb when stone statues on either side of her came alive while glowing with light from the markings on their bodies. Cursing her luck, Lara dodged the stone giants, and their wild swings in their attempt to kill her. Deciding now was a good time as any, the Tomb Raider pulled out her trusty .25 ACP dual pistols, and opened fire on the pair trying to stop her advance. Surprisingly, she found the woman of many talents found her bullets had little effect on the large targets, and had to run while shooting.

It wasn't long before Lara found herself doing more running, rolling, dodging, weaving, and skidding out of the way of danger then shooting. The only option she had left, which was a risk onto itself, was to let the stone warriors kill each other with their own weapons in hand, and hope that the plan actually worked. Lara wished her light was still on her, as it fell off her person, and broke under one of the feet of the stone statues. Though the trick for Lara wasn't seeing them in the dark. The strange light coming off their designs helped her see them clearly.

The real trick behind it was getting both on opposite sides of her while she stayed in the middle between them.

'Come on boys. Come and get me,' thought Lara, as she managed to dodge one giant's swing with his blade, and roll away from the other.

Fortunately, it gave her the means to be where she wanted, and Lara now found herself in the middle between them with weapons pointed at her front and back. Waiting for just the right moment, Lara watched the statues waiting for what seemed to be the right moment to strike, and the female Tomb Raider had her guns at the ready to fire at her.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_ bellowed a voice that echoed throughout the tomb and shook it violently enough to cause Lara to stumble until she fell on her ass.

"What the bloody Hell?" asked Lara out loud while seeing the statues stopped looking like they were going to attack and went back to standing where they were previously.

_**"So you have made it this far. Interesting. Though I suspect it was only a matter of time before someone decided to finally pay me a visit. Humans will always be greedy creatures no matter what day or age they live in,"**_ commented the voice that echoed again throughout the dark and large room Lara found herself in.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" demanded Lara after getting off the ground while a dark chuckle was heard.

_**"So the vixen has some bark in her. But can she back it up with some bite?"**_ taunted the voice while Lara snarled since she had heard it all before when making her reputation out to be one of a great woman empowered to do great things.

_You're a woman Ms. Croft. A Countess even. You should find yourself a husband among the royal families of Europe to help continue the family line. Someone befitting of your station._

_Archeology may not be an exact science Ms. Croft, but it is a man's world. You are not a man and therefore have no business trying to live in this field with those far more skilled in it then you._

_She has no business risking her life in a career that doesn't need or want her! Ms. Croft shames her Father by doing this! The woman needs to go home and train herself to one day perform her wifely duties for her future husband._

"Why don't you come out of the shadows and I'll show you how much bite I have in me," countered Lara with her pistols at the ready to fire.

_**"A tempting offer. Though if you saw me as I am now, I have no doubt you'll scream, wet yourself, and fire off your little toys at me in a last ditch moment of fright,"**_ replied the voice with Lara holding firm.

"I'm not some weak damsel who flees at the first sight of danger so I highly doubt what you claim will happen will actually happen," said Lara while the voice chuckled some more.

_**"No. You are not weak. At least not weaker then most human females in today's world from what I can sense outside,"**_ said the voice with Lara frowning in confusion.

"You can sense the world outside?" asked Lara before turning around and seeing only darkness while swearing she felt a presence behind her.

_**"You think my jailors locked me away? That is just the story I wanted them to tell. The truth is my dear, they did come to seal me away for all time after learning the **__**hard**__**way**__** that I would not be controlled by anyone. That was their original purpose on the orders of the Daimyo, who ruled this land long before your bloodline's founder from whatever region of the world you came on even settled down to domesticate himself. I used my power to influence the nine remaining Fire Monks to do what the story outside this tomb states and tell the story of how I was mistreated so perhaps that one day it would send some kind of message to the human race to stop being the greedy shits they have no doubt still been since I've left this world's stage!"**_ replied the voice with Lara's eyes widening with her fear coming to the forefront of her mind.

'So the demon himself does exist and he made the story up to keep people away. Not the Holy Monks of Fire,' thought Lara while wondering how she was going to even get out of here alive?

_**"You're afraid of me. Rightfully so since you came here to make a name for yourself at my expense. You planned to use me for your own greedy purposes of fame and glory!" **_exclaimed the voice angrily with Lara backing up toward what she believed was the exit she needed to escape this large room.

Only for something _very_ _big_ and _very furry_ to block the only means to escape.

'Oh bloody Hell!' thought Lara while finding the darkness of the room to be too much and wished her light hadn't been damaged during the fighting of those statues.

_**"I dislike being used by anyone with an agenda. Especially some arrogant little vixen like you! So...what should I do with you my arrogant little vixen?"**_ questioned the voice while Lara shivered while sensing the smile on the demon's face and sensing it was right in front of her even if she couldn't see its massive form.

Still, despite this predicament she was currently in, Lara had an image, and reputation to maintain even if it meant her death. She was a Croft after all. The last of them if she did not count her evil doppelganger living abroad with that bitch Amada Evert controlling the even crazier bitch that was for the lack of a better term, Lara's clone. The copy herself did not even have a name though Lara suspected Amanda probably called the Tomb Raider's clone copy quite a few choice names while imagining she was insulting the real one and knowing the double couldn't attack one of its creators.

Though that was neither here nor there and it was time to get back to the current problem at hand.

Namely the dark presence looming over her own.

"I'd say let me go, but you would probably laugh, and say no before crushing my body into paste," replied Lara with the presence grinning in the dark.

_**"That is a distinct possibility,"**_ replied the voice while hearing the distinct _"click"_ sound coming from Lara or rather...Lara's hands.

"In that case...," said Lara before she pointed her pistols in the direction she was betting hope beyond hope was where this demon's face was and fired bullet after bullet into it.

The action must have worked to some degree because she felt the presence move back at first, its leg moving away from the exit, and Lara rushed through while hoping to use the outside to her advantage. She tried to run even faster when hearing the angry roar that soon followed and the sudden intense heat from something beyond her heading toward the Tomb Raider's direction.

When Lara jumped out of the tomb, she dived onto the grass around her, and looked back after feeling the heat die down. Getting off the ground, the female Tomb Raider raised her pistols, and looked at the entrance of the tomb with frightful eyes. Sure she battled things before from beasts to mercenaries to power hungry madmen, but this was totally different, and Lara didn't know how to handle this.

How could she handle a demon? She wasn't expecting one. Granted, after everything the young Countess had gone through, she should have expected _something_, and had more firepower then just her .25 ACP dual pistols. But that wasn't the point! She was not even remotely prepared for fighting such a beast and now because of her own stupidity, Lara might have given it a reason to come out of the shadows to do what the warning said it might do.

"You know, those things you shot at me were very annoying," remarked a human voice that made Lara spin around and preparing the fire at what she assumed would be a large demonic fox creature.

Only to see the sky above was clear of any such thing with nine swishing tales like the stone picture portrayed at the entrance of the tomb.

"Uh...what?" asked Lara before she looked further down and saw a man standing in front of her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

And not just _any_ man either. This man was shirtless, had tattoos all over his torso, arms, and most likely other parts of his body she couldn't see due to his red Gi pants with a black sash wrapped around the waist. This man was now taller then her too, even from a distance of no more then 10 feet away, and was wearing black sandals. His skin was well tanned, the face had whisker like marks on his cheeks, crimson red hair, and possessed the bluest of eyes she had ever seen.

But what _really_ got her attention was the fox ears on his head and nine tails sprouting from behind his back.

_**"Surprised?"**_ asked the figure in his demonic voice that made Lara snap out of her shock and prepare to fire.

"You are the demonic entity in that cave. Given the stone picture of you over there, I was under the impression that you would be...bigger," replied Lara while the demonic figure's smirk just grew.

"I can be when I want to show my demonic form. I can change into this when it suits me and even hide my fox features when I don't want to be noticed," stated the figure who saw Lara was itching for answers and was trying to stay her hand from firing.

"What are you really? I don't believe for a second you are a demon? Maybe some kind of science experiment gone wrong and using this place a cover? Doesn't matter, I know that demons don't exist. I know that much is true," said Lara with the red haired demonic fox in humanoid form laughing while his head went flying back when he did.

"How incredibly _naive_ you are my dear. Demons do exist. Or rather they _did_. Past tense. I am the last if not _one_ of _the_ last remaining demons in existence. I'm from an era lost to all since I made sure its history was destroyed and only a select few things of my choosing were left behind," said the figure before wiping away a tear from his eye after laughing so hard.

"And what era is that?" questioned Lara with the figure still smirking at her.

"A lost era that you have no business knowing about my dear. Its from a time long since forgotten and will forever remain forgotten. Its only known survivor capable of telling you the tale of it being...me, myself, and I!" replied the figure with a grin on his face now increasing.

"Maybe if I shoot you a couple dozen times with my bullets, that attitude of yours will change," Lara threatened with her enemy shaking his head.

"First, I wish to commend you for holding your ground against me. Not many people would or could do that in your situation. Second, your 'bullets' won't do anything to me except make me annoyed, and the last thing you want to do my dear vixen is annoy a demon. As for my final remark...well...I'm pretty sure you're out of those 'bullets' of yours," remarked the figure with Lara narrowing her eyes at him.

"Stop calling me vixen! I have a name you know," replied Lara angrily while wondering if she was out of ammo or getting close to it.

"Yet you didn't tell me it. While I may have been out of the loop of sorts in the ways of social decorum for the last...many millennia give or take a century, its considered proper introduction to give your name in order to know someone else's," countered the demonic figure while Lara just snarled.

"And I'm suppose to believe you will give me yours?" challenged Lara with the figure just smirking at her.

"No, but you could at least be civil. At least that will prove your not some arrogant bitch thinking she's a bit better then everybody else," countered the demonic man.

"Lara. Lara Croft," replied Lara with the demon raising an eyebrow at her.

"First name used first instead of your last? Huh. Interesting. Though given how you are no doubt from a different culture, I suppose it is to be expected," remarked the demon while Lara scowled further.

"Your name...please," said Lara while the figure just smirked at her.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto," said Naruto before doing a small bow of sorts.

"So you are of Japanese descent or at the very least use their customs," commented Lara with Naruto snorted at her.

"Please! They've been doing that for years since I was around. That was one of the few things I allowed to continue on from my era," replied Naruto with Lara frowning before her eyes widened.

"Wait! How can I understand you right now? Or rather...how can you understand me? I'm not speaking Japanese to you...am I?" questioned Lara while thinking back and Naruto let out a laugh of amusement.

"When you walked through the tomb, the seals above your head scanned your mind for the primary language you use, and sent it to me to interpret so I could speak your native tongue fluently," answered Naruto with Lara looking confused.

"Seals?" asked Lara with Naruto still looking amused.

"You didn't really think those stone statues from earlier could move on their own through some kind of 'magic' did you? You saw the designs on their bodies? Those were seals I placed on them. Animation seals to be exact. They are very complex. Very difficult to make too, which is why I made only made them for two statues per temple," answered Naruto with Lara's eyes widening in surprise.

"What else can your 'seals' do?" asked Lara while Naruto wagged his finger at her and making a _"tsk"_ sound.

"That would be telling Lara-chan. And I can see in your eyes the sudden interest and curiosity this information brings to your mind. You want to know more to use in some way to your benefit. Increase your fame? The glory of your find?" mocked Naruto with Lara scowling.

"What you know and what you could teach the world would revolutionize it. Change everything we know about the world. For the better perhaps," said Lara with Naruto scoffing at her.

"Please! I've heard it all before today. It was either 'We need your power to save the world.' or 'You have the power to change things for the better.' or "We need you to bring about change to make the world a better place.' blah blah fucking blah! You really want to know what people wanted from me in my time when I had such incredible power at my finger tips under my direct command? They wanted control of it! To take of control me! They wanted to manipulate me. Command me to do their bidding. All of it under the _'noble'_ pretense of making the world a better place. But it was all a lie. Every single word they spewed from their arrogant mouths was really their desire to use me to increase their hold on the world to be molded into their image! You are no better then they are and even _less_ noble. At least they admitted to it when called out on it when confronted. Granted they did that out of arrogance and stupidity, but they admitted to it nonetheless," replied Naruto with Lara wincing.

"I'm an Archeologist. What we do is find tombs, the treasures they hold, and show them to the world. You have knowledge and no doubt various treasures in that tomb that would bring about great wealth to the world. I want to share it with the world. I get fame for it and a nice sum for my findings, but that's it," replied Lara with Naruto shaking his head.

"I'll admit I do have some..._items_ I couldn't part with or allowed to be destroyed. But I'm not going to share them with you or the world. As for my knowledge, I'm not going to share it either. The last time someone shared a bit of the knowledge I know, it brought about unrest, war, coveting of power, unimaginable pain, suffering, and death to innocent people. Why in the blackest Hell would I want to let that happen? The human race has so many ways to kill each other, it doesn't need what I know to another one to the fucking list. Especially in a way that was meant to be lost and has been lost for so long that it should stay lost," commented Naruto with Lara not liking his answer and reaffirmed her stance with the pistols in hand ready to fire.

"I'll take that risk," remarked Lara with Naruto frowning at her.

"And how will you make me talk or surrender? Are you going to shoot me? Injure me with those toys of yours. Just try," countered Naruto while his eyes changed from blue to red with three tomoes in them to the woman's shock.

'What the...?' thought Lara before she pulled the trigger on her pistols on instinct and was glad to know she had some rounds left to fire.

Unfortunately for Lara, she had very few rounds left in each gun, as a _"click"_ sound was soon heard after a few seconds when each pistol fired a shot at Naruto. Each shot missed, as the demonic entity moved left and right at such incredible speed, Lara thought her own eyes were playing tricks on her, and she cursed when seeing each gun was empty. Before she could even move to reload her weapons, Naruto was in front of her, knocking each gun out of her hand, and was surprised by what he did next.

He kissed her right on the lips plus tongue due to the sudden act making Lara gasp in surprise before even having a chance to recover. Even more shocking to Lara was when she felt one of his hands kneading her ass and the other groping her chest. When Lara finally realized what he was doing, she moved to bite his tongue, or at least knee him in the groin. However, Naruto seemed to anticipate it, and moved away from her before she could do either.

"Not bad, but I've kissed better...and groped better assets too," remarked Naruto with the angry look on Lara's face clearly showing how flustered by his actions and his comments she was.

Naruto could only surmise he was not the first to try that, but was clearly the first to get away with it. Add to the fact he said his hands had touched _better_ female parts then her own must have injured some form of female pride in regards to her body. He wouldn't deny this woman clearly had a great body, as it was lean, athletic, and had nice female assets from what his hands felt from the skin tight thermal clothing she was currently wearing.

But as he said moments ago...Naruto had felt bigger and better assets then the flustered and angry Countess standing in front of him.

"I'm going to kick your ass for that," commented Lara angrily while getting ready for a fight in hand to hand combat since her guns were in her pack behind Naruto.

She would have to fight to get close to it for a weapon that would blow his face off.

"You can try, but just because I was in that tomb for countless years doesn't mean I've let my skills go to waste since living here," commented Naruto with his grin increasing.

It made Lara snarl angrily at him.

With the anger she felt getting the best of her, Lara acted first by throwing out left right combinations, trying to land a hit on Naruto, but the demonic fox just dodged with ease, and even made a kissy face at her for good measure. It made Lara angrier, it made her movements sloppier, and when Naruto saw the perfect opening in the form of a high kick missing his face...he took it. A now smirking Naruto grabbed her extended leg by the ankle, spun her around, and did something that made Lara's face go bright red with anger and humiliation.

He smacked her rear end hard. Multiple times in fact. Lara tried to elbow him in the face, but Naruto dodge each attempt, and continued to smack her vulnerable butt.

"Let go of me you filthy pervert!" commanded Lara, but was met by a chuckle, and the sound of him smacking her ass continued.

"Ah yes. I haven't heard that particular word being yelled at me in ages. How I miss it so," commented Naruto, as he was a pervert like the woman called him, and had been around the female flesh after many some years following the death of his beloved mate died when mourning her death had ended.

"You bloody perverted fiend. When I get free, I'm going to shoot off your dick, and shove your balls down your throat," threatened Lara with Naruto shoving her away after one final smack to her ass.

"As if you didn't like it Lara-chan," countered Naruto with Lara's face burning red with embarrassment.

"I did not!" said Lara in protest, but Naruto put a clawed finger to his nose, and tapped it multiple times.

"You say no Lara-chan, but this nose of mine knows differently," said Naruto with Lara's face getting redder.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Lara angrily with Naruto's smirk making her want to scream out in frustration.

"Make me shut up if you can Lara-chan. But a word of warning. The next time you are in my grasp, I'm going to do more then just spank that firm athletic ass of yours," warned Naruto with Lara hesitating since she knew he would and didn't want a repeat of her butt being struck by him.

Even if someone tiny voice in the back of her mind said she liked it.

'I have to be careful. One false move and he will be on me in seconds. Odds are he's like any other newly released prisoner getting out of prison and has a lot of sexual tension in him. And considering how long he's been up here...that's _a lot_ of sexual tension,' thought Lara while seeing her opponent mocking her while wiggling his eyebrows.

Ordinarily, Lara would use her feminine charms, and appealing body to lure the enemies she faced (which were usually male) against them. However, this current enemy was not the usual enemy, and while he was clearly male...this was someone that had so far having a clear advantage over her. He was faster then her, physically stronger then her, and knew how to throw the Countess off her game.

He had the upper and she knew that Naruto knew it too.

Seeing Lara eyeing her pack a few times behind him, Naruto surmised it possessed more of the woman's gear, and figured it possessed a few more guns. Something more then just a couple of pistols and Naruto knew Lara was trying to figure out how to get to the pack. Something Naruto had no intention of letting happen, as he didn't want the Countess to get anymore guns much less shoot him, and decided to make her focus on him in a close quarterly capacity.

"Your Taijutsu and footwork isn't half bad. You keep yourself exposed on your left side though," commented Naruto with Lara narrowing her eyes at him.

'My instructors said the same thing. I need to work on that,' thought Lara while Naruto just kept smirking at her.

"Though how you can even fight in such a skin tight suit like yours on is beyond even my understanding. Seriously! That outfit hides nothing from the naked eye. It is so easy to picture you naked behind it. Are you even wearing a bra under that? Or panties? If I were to make an educated guess based on your figure...you would be wearing a thong. Yeah I see you as a thong wearing woman. Unless of course...you prefer to go commando half the time?" remarked Naruto with Lara's face flushing further with his words.

"That's none of your business!" exclaimed Lara with Naruto's grin widening.

"So you _do_ wear a thong! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I could always tell what type of panties a woman wears based on their figure," declared Naruto happily to himself while Lara's face was looking redder then an apple.

Forgetting all form of restraint, she ran toward him, intent on punching his lights out, and then using him for target practice to let out some pent of frustration.

Her actions was the very thing Naruto was hoping for from the start. Easily dodging her fist, he grabbed the extended hand, kneed her in the stomach, and flipped Lara so she was on the ground staring up at him. Seeing red from the sight of his smirk, she tried to trip Naruto with a swift kick, but it failed when he got out of range of it, and motioned for her to come at him. Dodging the jump kick aimed at his head, Naruto instantly pulled Lara back using the belt from the gun holster she wore, and held the woman in his grip.

"Filthy pig!" exclaimed Lara while one of her arms was held behind her back and felt him groping her chest once more.

"Pig? Huh, I always thought of myself as a perverted _fox_!" countered Naruto before he nipped her ear and had to dodge the elbow from the woman's free arm.

"I'm going to make you regret doing this!" exclaimed Lara before she found herself on her back again with Naruto on top of her with his tails pinning the woman's legs.

Was it Lara's imagination or did those red eyes with black tomoes now spinning? And changing?

"I think not my dear Lara-chan. In fact, I think this could be the start of a very beautiful relationship," said Naruto while he held Lara down, and look her right in the eyes.

"Like I would have any kind of relationship with a demon," said Lara while Naruto's eyes seemed to have a hypnotic effect on her.

"Kotoamatsukami!" said Naruto with his power now influencing Lara's mind while the woman herself stopped struggling.

This special power of the Sharingan Eye once belonged to one Uchiha Shisui, who would later give one of his eyes to Uchiha Itachi, and would try to use it against Naruto himself to protect Konoha. However, what Itachi never expected was that once the crow landed in Naruto's mind to program him to carry out the act, Kyuubi in a moment of sudden genius to spite the Uchiha Clan as a whole, had attacked the crow before it could carry out the command, and brought such a mutation from the Sharingan Eye under Naruto's control. The effect had actually given Naruto a pair of Sharingan Eyes at the time with the same ability as Uchiha Shisui to use how the Uzumaki saw fit.

The betrayal involved Hinata dying in the hospital from her heart not being healed like the doctors claimed it had been after her fight years prior during the Chuunin Exam Preliminaries. When Naruto learned that he went into a rage. A violent rage to be more exact and it went about killing many of the fools in Konoha without mercy for their actions against him and the woman he loved. The boy used his power to trap himself and Hinata in a Tsukuyomi, which he unlocked when he learned she was going to die, and used the fox's chakra to enhance it to bring about 72 _years_ instead of 72 hours.

Naruto made sure Hinata got to experience everything her heart desired in that time with him and when it was about to end...she thanked him for everything despite the world being a Genjutsu. She got to enjoy spending what was technically her life with him and they even got married in the realm with the fox becoming a priest to make it happen. He treated her like a Queen, loving every second he spent with her, and when it was over with the Genjutsu ending...the light in Naruto's life died when Hinata did.

And in its place brought about the birth a dark Naruto the likes of which made Uchiha Madara and his Uchiha of a puppet Obito seem like a pair of pathetic 90 pounds soaking wet weaklings.

But that was in the past. Buried for all time and forgotten to all but one. Now was the time to start anew. To have some fun. To see what the world was now like, what it had become since he had been away, and just how to approach it upon his return.

With Lara under his command, he had her tell him everything about the world, and what it was like with humanity having populated the globe. How technology dominated most of the world now, the different countries, religions, creeds, cultures, etc. It wasn't long before he changed direction of seeking information by commanding Lara to tell him about herself and what she did in life, all her hobbies, habits, and on a perverted level he asked what her deepest secret fantasies were in terms of being with a guy. The former Shinobi turned demon used his mastery over the Kotoamatsukami to rewrite some of the fantasies to match his own preferences.

Not all. Just some.

"Have I explained everything to your liking Master?" asked Lara with a dreamy smile on her face.

Oh yeah. He also used his optical powers to make Lara have the impression she was his loyal servant to do whatever Naruto commanded her to do.

She belonged to him now.

"Yes you did Lara-chan. And now that you have, its time for your well deserved _reward_," answered Naruto while leaning in, his eyes becoming blue once more, and saw Lara was now looking at him with lust in her eyes.

"And what kind of reward does Master have in mind?" asked Lara in a sultry tone that oozed sexual desire.

"The fun kind. The _sexual _kind," answered Naruto, as he began groping the woman's very impressive breasts, and was rewarded with a moan of appreciation by the Tomb Raider.

"More Master. Please!" begged Lara, as she felt him working his fingers on her chest, and loved every single moment of it.

"You like having your tits and ass fondled, don't you Lara-chan? You just love the idea of seeing all the horny perverted men in the world being drawn to your assets. Isn't that why you wear such skin tight clothing? To show off your chest and ass to them while saying you can't have this? You want them to stare and fantasize about a big strong man finally putting you in your place. You want a strong man to grab these breasts. To grab your well toned ass. To take command of you in a way others wouldn't dare out of some fear of what you would do to them. You tempt them, make every man fear your wrath if they try, but in reality my young Countess, when it comes down to the moment where someone _does_ such a thing...you will do nothing to stop the act," remarked Naruto before kissing her on the lips, then around her neck, and felt the female Tomb Raider beneath him moan like a common whore while grinding her hips against him.

"Yes. I show off what I have because I enjoy tempting men. Old and young. I do this to entice them. To say 'Here it is and you can't have it because I'll kick your ass!' while they stare. In reality, I wish they would do something, and try to for my body into submission like their greedy lust filled eyes have always told me when I stare back," said Lara while feeling Naruto's hands left her bust and began to unzip her thermal suit from behind when she arched her back.

Lara herself was in a haze, as her mind was trying to process this change, and was so far coming up with a big fat "WTF?!" no matter how hard she tried to think. One moment, she is fighting this demonic entity from an age long since forgotten, and the next...her body is being molested by him. She was Lara Croft for God's sake! She was the Countess to the noble Croft family and one of the richest families in all of England. She was an Archeologist. A warrior woman. A Tomb Raider.

So how why would she of all people letting this demon seduce his way into her panties?

At the moment, Lara didn't have an answer, and that was probably due to her mind being unable to create one thanks to the pleasure Naruto was giving her body. The demon had just finished unzipping her thermal suit in the back and with a mighty tug, he had now exposed the woman's female flesh to him in all its glory.

He was right about her not wearing a bra. To constricting.

"You really are a naughty Countess my dear Lara-chan. No form of modesty whatsoever. Surely in a world as advanced as the one you claim it is, there must be some kind of chest support for you to wear under this suit. But then again, it would go against the fantasy of you having of horny perverted men ripping your clothes off, and grabbing these melons you have for tits," remarked Naruto while going back to his chest groping and loving how Lara's moans increased now that there was no barriers between them here.

"Yes I am. I love to walk around in skin tight clothing. Wet suits. Thermal suits. Tight short shorts and tank tops. I wear skimpy thongs and bikinis that ride up my ass and give men painful erections when they see me in them," admitted Lara while part of her mind was wondering why she was even revealing this to him.

Or that she was even talking about it?

"Well that's all they are ever going to get from you. They will only be allowed to look at this body. Not touch. I'm the only man allowed to touch you. To grope your awesome rocking tits. To grab your well toned ass. This body belongs to me!" replied Naruto with the woman beneath him moaning in agreement to his words.

"You can do more then just groping my Master," Lara breathed out while feeling like her body was on fire.

"I know Lara-chan and I intend to do a lot more. A lot more," replied Naruto lustfully before pulling the thermal suit down past her waist, exposing her hips, and black thong panties currently soaked in her juices from his previous ministrations.

Lara could only gasp when she felt him lean back from her chest, his one hand leaving it, and going to south. She felt Naruto touching her down there, a single clawed index finger touching the soaked panties surrounding the sacred area. Lara looked at Naruto, who was looking down at her, gauging the woman's reaction to his touch, and heard him letting out a sinister yet perverted chuckle that sent shivers up the Tomb Raider's body.

Then without warning, Naruto grabbed the front waistband of her thong, and yanked it up toward him to give her a surprise wedgie. Lara screamed in surprise, pain, and pleasure at the sudden sensation while Naruto's evil smile never left. Even more surprising for Lara was the fact she wanted more, his one hand on her breast was still working its magic, and the other on her thong was being given the occasional hard yank that rode up her soaking pussy.

As for Naruto, he was loving this woman's screams of pain and pleasure since they were music to his ears. She was completely at his mercy. She belonged to him now. Plain and simple.

"M-Master! Ah! Master!" Lara cried out in pleasure while surprisingly feeling an orgasm fast approaching from his acts of perversion against her body.

"You belong to me Lara. Say it! Say you belong to me!" commanded Naruto lustfully while he yanked on Lara's thong even harder and loved how the woman was putty in his hands.

"I belong to you. Only you. You are my Master! My lover! Everything I have aside from my body is yours by extension!" exclaimed Lara while tears fell from her eyes from the pain/pleasure combo being unleashed.

Smirking at his victory over the horny female Tomb Raider, Naruto decided to finalize it in his own way by having his hand on the thong move to her now swollen clit, and give it nice gentle touch...with a hint of chakra behind it. The results was Lara screaming out in pleasure like she never screamed before and nearly blacked out with her barely staying conscious. Had she been more aware, Lara would have felt Naruto tugging on her panties once more until the faint tearing sound was heard to indicate such female unmentionables were now useless in terms of wearing.

Granted, they were useless the moment Naruto gave her the frontal wedgie, but that was beside the point.

"The foreplay on my part is over. Now onto the _real_ _fun_," said Naruto, as he began to strip out of his clothing, and was soon naked in front of Lara for the slightly out of it Tomb Raider to see despite the still blurry vision.

'I must be out of my mind. There is no way his thing could be that..._big_!' thought Lara, as she focused on Naruto's naked body, and finally looked at his..._item_ before her eyes went wide when seeing it.

When Naruto was on top of her, all Lara could do was moan when he kissed her on the lips, feeling his erection at her moist entrance while her legs were up on his shoulders, and wondered if it would even fit. Hell, part of Lara's mind yelled it would split her in half, or it would get stuck while needing the jaws of life to free it. Such thoughts left however, as the demonic male before the Tomb Raider entered slowly, inch by inch, and began filling the shocked Countess of the noble Croft family to the brim.

"So tight! Yet no hymen. Tell me Lara-chan, who was your first?" asked Naruto while seeing the mixture of shock and pleasure on the woman's face.

"You are the first! I lost my hymen in my late teens when practicing my fitness training," replied Lara though it was difficult to speak considering she had a massive cock inside her pussy.

"Good. I'm going to be the one and only cock you have in here. Understand? This pussy belongs to me. I'm going to mold it to accept my appendage with open lips and paint its inner walls with my cum," commanded Naruto while feeling Lara's inner walls were now responding excitedly to the concept and felt them tighten more around his length.

"I understand Master. Please mark my pussy as yours. Plow me until you cum and make it so no one else can satisfy me but you," pleased Lara, as Naruto grinned at her response, and began with slow yet powerful thrusts.

"Damn straight! I've countless years of pent of sexual frustration Lara. Make no mistake, you will help me with this," declared Naruto, as he spend up his thrust, and set a pace with powerful thrusts sent one jolt of pleasure after another through the Tomb Raider's body.

'Damn! How can anything be this big or feel this good,' thought Lara dumbly while soon finding it ironic that she, the media's proclaimed "Tomb Raider" was having her female "tomb" raided in a sense by this demonic stud before her very eyes.

As for Naruto, he was enjoying himself to the fullest while dominating Lara, loving the way her breasts moved when thrusting into the woman's wet hole, and the sound she gave off only encouraged him more. It helped remind Naruto of his vengeance against the Leaf when he sought it out and how he ruined all the lives of those that ruined his own.

After Hinata died prior to unleashing his rage, Naruto had gone into a state of depression at losing his love, but it left one day when he unknowingly overheard Kurenai talking with Anko, Shizune Kakashi, and other Shinobi at nearby bar. Apparently, the doctors at he hospital had not patched up Hinata's injuries to her heart after the fight with Neji in the Preliminaries. How the Hyuuga Elders had insisted that the damage be fixed in a subpar manner, as she they saw her as a weak Heiress, and hoped the stress of being a Shinobi would reawaken the injury to one day kill her. The doctors had refused at first, but then it was known to them that she liked Naruto, and after that the guilt they felt left them as if it never existed. What surprised Naruto the most was none of the Jounin at the bar talking about it had shed one ounce of guilt over it since they felt death was better then her being alive to give Naruto happiness. Not only that, but if what Naruto heard that day from Kakashi was any indication, the other Rookies felt the same way, and were glad the two lovers were no longer together. Even worse then hearing _that_, Shizune revealed that Tsunade herself was told in advance so she could cover it up using her own medical experience to sweep it under the rug, and make sure no one disputed what was told to Naruto when they felt he would demand to know how she died.

Hence why Naruto soon went on a violent and vicious rampage. But not just any kind of rampage. This was cold and calculating with revenge clearly at the forefront of his mind when it happened. So after destroying roughly..._half_ of Konoha in one shot, Naruto had taken off, hiding seclusion for two whole years with no one knowing where he went, and even Jiraiya couldn't track him after his student ended the Toad Contract. The Akatsuki organization was wiped out during that time using hit and run tactics by Naruto with the only woman of the group named Konan being alive. Spared on a whim by Naruto, as she reminded him so much of Hinata, but to ensure she was never a threat to him, the young Missing Nin of Konoha made sure she forgot everything she knew through the power of his Sharingan Eyes before dropping her off at a hospital in a small country in a coma.

By the time Jiraiya found her, any hope of a Yamanaka finding information by diving into her head was impossible, and the Sannin was forced to mourn losing another student from the past.

It was shortly after Akatsuki fell, Naruto focused on Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Sasuke while killing all three without mercy. Orochimaru and Kabuto died first before he went for Sasuke, who he beat within an inch of his life, and relished seeing the Uchiha crawl away in fear of him. The fool even began pleading for his life, saying he was Naruto's friend, and had seen the error of his ways while blaming the Curse Seal on his neck for their last fight years prior.

Naruto's response? Ripping out Sasuke's beating heart and then crushing it violently in his hand. After that, Naruto went after the Curse Seal on the Uchiha's body, discovering its purpose with how it worked, and created his own set of seals on the Uchiha's dead body. These seals, written in Naruto's blood, were designed to connect to Sasuke's Curse Seal with everyone currently a Curse Seal received by Orochimaru...before destroying them completely.

And killing every soul fragment Orochimaru ever gave over the years to cheat death.

After that happened, Naruto once more went into seclusion to Master himself, and a few years later had merged with the fox when practicing Sage Mode to unknowingly become the new Kyuubi. Even more interesting was the fact he got the Rinnegan in the process and become the single most powerful entity in all of the Elemental Countries.

Something which didn't sit well with Konoha one bit when they learned Naruto was the source behind all of the world's major problems seemingly be destroyed.

But again, that is a tale for another time.

Breaking free from his past deeds, Naruto redoubled his efforts in pounding Lara with his manhood, the sound of her cries, and slutty moans of pleasure echoing throughout the mountain top. She was vague mumbling about how great his cock felt and how she was his bitch for all time. He could see the woman had practically been zoning out from the pleasure, having cum several times while he was lost down memory lane, and his own release had yet to happen. Pounding even harder, Naruto felt his release approaching, and soon let out a loud roar that shook the mountain itself before cumming hard into Lara's now sore pussy.

By this point, Lara did black out from the intense pleasure while Naruto fell on top of her, having been overwhelmed in getting off for the first time in _many many_ _years_. After a quick breather, Naruto was able to recover, and lift his head reluctantly from the breasts he crashed against. However, now that the initial first round was over, it was time to get to the second, and easily rotated his unconscious new slave/bitch onto her stomach while still staying inside of the woman's pussy.

"Round 1 is over my lovely and slutty little _Cuntess_. Now its time for Round 2, followed by Round 3, then Round 4, and Round 5 depending on how much your body can handle," whispered Naruto into Lara's ear while staring at the unconscious, naked, and sweaty body of the woman he now owned.

The top of the mountain was soon echoing with flesh slapping flesh, followed by moans, and cries of pleasure that would last for several long days.

(Tokyo Airport-Sometime Later)

"Yes Winston. I will be getting on the plane soon. No there wasn't anything at the tomb like I thought and hoped there would be after checking it out," said Lara now wearing short shorts, sky blue tank top, a tan brownish trench coat, and shades while her hair was wrapped in a ponytail in the back.

As to who Lara was speaking to, it was her loyal butler Winston Smith after calling him on her cell phone, and letting the old man know she was indeed alive.

_"That's a pity. I know you were really looking forward to donating the findings to the London Museum for a significant sum. Well at least you are alive and healthy. I was beginning to get worried when I didn't hear from you,"_ said Winston with the sound of his voice clearly showing how happy he was to hear from her again.

"Yes I know. Thank you Winston. The tomb did hold some treasures from the looks of things, but they were destroyed either by time or from some of the rooms collapsing on themselves after years of neglect by anyone, and therefore unsalvageable," replied Lara while looking to her left at the person sitting next to her with a smile while the man just smiled back.

_"Anything else happen while there? Usually something interesting always happens when you don't find exactly what you've been searching for,"_ questioned Winston since it was usually a regular occurrence with Lara to get into more trouble outside of the booby traps left in an old temple.

"Yes and no. Yes something did happen, but not in the way you're thinking. I'll tell you more when I return home. Its quite the surprise really and I feel I should share it with you and possibly explain myself in person," explained Lara while sensing Winston's surprise over the phone since he was unprepared for this.

_"If that is what you want Lara,"_ replied Winston while Lara smile while holding back the shiver she felt when the person sitting beside her was running his hand up and down her exposed leg.

"It is Winston. Now if you'll excuse me, my flight is here, and I have to go. I'll talk to you when I land at the London Airport," replied Lara knowing it would make Winston stop from inquiring further.

"Very well. See you soon," said Winston before hanging up.

"Do you think he suspects something?" asked the figure while running his hand further up the leg before it was smacked by his Lara since she didn't want people to see him do it.

"No. Not yet. Winston is a loyal man and has served the Croft family since my Father's days. He knows when not to ask questions and when to inquire about my current health," replied Lara while the figure that was Naruto smiled at her while she smiled back.

"Good. While I have no intention of removing him from your life, I don't want him to get too suspicious and try anything ahead of time," replied Naruto, as he was creating an illusion to hold off his less than human features, and wearing normal civilian clothing that Lara paid for out of her own big fat wallet.

Being a rich Countess with lots of money had its perks.

"I understand. Thank you for being so merciful in agreeing to spare those close to me at Croft Manor like Winston and Zip...my Master," whispered Lara while feeling her body tingling for his touch once more.

"Your welcome my dear sweet Lara-chan. Now let's get on board the plane and you can tell me more about this doppelganger of yours and her handler named Amanda Evert. Something tells me that I will have to deal with them sooner or later so I'd rather know about them now to decide on the proper course of action," said Naruto with Lara getting out of her chair with him and began explaining everything while heading to the plane.

And what would be Naruto's shared introduction to the Mile High Club with Lara Croft

(A/N: YAY! A new fic right before the New Year, which has a lemon in it! Believe it or not this will _NOT_ be a long fic. Just a few chapters filled with lemony goodness. Sadly, Hinata will not be in it like I usually have her, as it wouldn't make sense so I did the only thing I could do, and just mentioned her as Naruto love from the past. _BUT_ I can live with that and I think some of you rabid anti-Hinata jerks (the ones that put her in a bad light all the time are jerks and you know it!) can live with that too. It wasn't easy having her die or coming up with a reason for it so shut up with your bitching about how I had her in here being Naruto's past pairing in terms of love. I killed her off here! As for this fic's overall direction in general, I'm making this Naruto into be perverted, dominating, and basically has every intention of influencing the world from the shadows with Croft Manor being home base. All the while having Lara standing by his side...or sitting in his lap...or on her knees in front of him...you get the idea. You don't like it? Don't read! This is my way of getting back to writing lemony Naruto fics again. Until next time...PEACE!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Attack on Lara's Clone

Naruto sighed happily while lying back, naked on the large bed he had been sleeping on in the Master Bedroom of Croft Manor. A nice soft bed had not been part of Naruto's life for a _very_ long time and it did wonders in terms of helping him sleep at night. All the needed back support, stiff muscles relaxed, and the pillows to rest his head on were just some of the major perks one can have in order to getting a good night's sleep.

That and having a hot piece of female ass to plow whenever you want currently having her head between one's legs and sucking on your cock does too. Grinning while looking down at Lara Croft in all her naked glory as she bobbed her head, Naruto though back to the last few days since his arrival at Croft Manor, and all the things he had done since here.

First, Naruto had to use his Sharingan Eyes on Lara's loyal butler Winston, and the tech support guy Zip to make them fall under his control. It wasn't hard, but used his power on them one at a time, as he had Winston lead him around on a tour, and used it when Zip was distracted by Lara in her talks to him about her time in Japan. Under the hypnotic influence of the special ability of his Sharingan Eyes, Naruto told the elderly butler how Lara was his woman, how he would do all kinds of sexual raunchy stuff to her, and how he was to simply ignore what they did throughout Croft Manor. That the official story if they were seen in public was that he was engaged to Lara after she fell in love with him during her trip to Japan, and leave it at that.

As far as Winston was concerned under Naruto's influence, Lara was fulfilling her future wifely duties to the man she would one day marry. The old butler was given a strong impression to not interfere with the one person truly capable of controlling the usually uncontrollably wild Countess.

As for Zip, the former human, and Shinobi turned demonic fox used his infamous power on the unsuspecting African American to make the man into his useful ally in this world dominated by technology. Naruto had some experience with it back in his era, but it was nothing when compared to what Zip had shown him, and would need an edge if he were to take up his old profession as an assassin for hire to bring in his own money.

Hence why Zip was now Naruto's go-to-guy in dealing with things on a highly advanced technological level and middle man for when he was in given a mission. Zip was also given the strong impression to ignore Lara's sexual encounters with the demonic entity. Why should the tech guy get involved with his employer's sex life? Why raise a fuss over the a woman's choice in sexual partners or what sexual positions she does with a man?

The answer? He shouldn't!

"I'm about to cum Lara-chan. You know what to do," said Naruto while Lara increased her bobbing and sucking before he shot his load into her mouth with the sound of the woman swallowing everything he released.

"Did that make you happy Master?" asked Lara after she finished and let some additional shots of his cum splash on her face.

"Yes it did my pet. Now be a good Cuntess and ride my shaft like the slutty Aristocrat we both know you are," commanded Naruto with Lara doing just that and impaled herself on his cock.

"This is so good. I'll never get tired of this," remarked Lara while feeling him fill her up and moaning loudly while riding his shaft with her breasts moving around in the process.

"I don't expect you to get tired of this my pet. I expect you to moan, sweat, and cum hard from me fucking your sweet ass anyway I want. Now increase the pace! I want those jugs of yours to move like they have a purpose," replied Naruto before slapping her ass hard several times and loved how it made her cry out in pain knowing it made the woman's pussy tighten around his cock when he did that.

"Yes Master!" Lara cried out and began moving faster per his command while feeling him buck his hips at random moments to further bring about pleasure to her body.

"Excuse me Sir Naruto, but I came to inform you that breakfast is ready," said Winston, as he walked into the room, and saw the two in the middle of their romp.

"Thank you Winston. We'll eat once we clean up and have a bath. Please go prepare the bath for us and bring in the food while we do that," said Naruto while Winston nodded without so much as batting an eyelash at seeing the two having sex.

"Right away sir," replied Winston, as he went to prepare the bath for the two, and get the food ready to be transported to said bathing area.

"Such a loyal butler. We should really up his pay," remarked Naruto while grabbing both of Lara's breasts, pinching them hard, and enjoying the sound coming out of Lara mouth when she squealed in pleasure.

"I know! I'll do that later. Right now, I just want to ride you, and have an orgasm," said Lara before she cried out again when Naruto twisted her nipples in the other direction.

"You will only be allowed to orgasm when I say you can orgasm my slutty little Cuntess. Remember?" stated Naruto with Lara nodding frantically while the pleasure filled her body.

"Yes Master! I'm sorry Master!" exclaimed Lara while Naruto smirked at her.

"Apology accepted slut. Now accept my cum as proof you love me," commanded Naruto before he shot his load inside of her and Lara cried out in pleasure from her own orgasm.

Even when the sensation of the orgasm died down for Lara, she fell forward onto the hard muscled, and sweaty body of her lover while feeling his load was still firing inside of her pussy. He let out a moan of satisfaction at the feeling of his release while Lara's inner muscles were still trying to milk him for more when her orgasm ended. The poor woman's body no longer belonged to her in any sense of the word after the past few days of Naruto claiming it in nearly every room in Croft Manor. He had fucked Lara hard in the training room, the various spare bedrooms, the study room, Lara's office now turned into his own office, the dining area, the living area, the large indoor swimming pool, etc. There wasn't a moment or action done on Naruto's end that was wasted in making the infamous Tomb Raider known as Lara Croft incredibly horny or having an orgasm from his touch. A slap on that well toned ass here, a twisting of one of her nipples there, or the action of simply bending the woman over a table just to bang her brains out would do the trick nicely.

Whether Zip or Winston were there to see any of it was irrelevant.

"We...We should go...and...and get cleaned...up...right...right now," said Lara before she found herself on her back, legs spread, and Naruto looming over the exhausted Countess.

"Not yet. You are nowhere near ready for a bath," replied Naruto lustfully with both his hands now on her hips before he began thrusting roughly into Lara, her legs jerking with each powerful thrust, and her arms laying there on the bed on either side of her head.

She tried to understand what he meant, but her mind was getting so hazy with lust, and could only lie on her back while getting pounded by Naruto. Lara tried to speak to him, but no words would escape her throat, and all the poor Countess could do was moan like a common street whore. Normally, a human body no matter how fit, even one like hers, had to rest from being sore after all the abuse it was going through at Naruto's hands.

But Naruto was far from normal when it came to their relationship, as he would use his power to take away the aches, the sore muscles, and would only have to rest for a few minutes before they would go at it again. At the moment, Lara was wondering how she could even have anyone else (not that she knew it was impossible by this point) knowing Naruto had set the standard in terms of pleasuring a woman. He had the size in terms of endowment, the stamina to keep going, the knowledge of the female body, and the expert hands using such knowledge in knowing where to touch a woman.

And that was just the _standard_ sex. Lara never lasted for long when Naruto brought out his Shadow Clones for all out gangbanging.

Her thoughts on the matter, as bleary as they were at the moment, had shut down when feeling Naruto's cock shoot yet another load into her pussy. But surprisingly after a few seconds, she felt Naruto pull out, and her body was soon covered in his cum.

"_Now_ you are ready for a bath," said Naruto while letting the last of his cum spurt onto Lara's tits and smirked in satisfaction at seeing the woman like this.

"Rest. Please let me rest Master?" pleaded Lara while seeing Naruto had that cruel glint in his eyes and felt him pick up her tired body.

"Sure. We can rest while we bathed in the tub," answered Naruto while heading for the bathroom where the tub was located and Winston had just finished in preparations there.

"Thank you Master," said Lara while letting out a small breath of relief.

"You can rest your tired slutty body in the tub _after_ I am have been _properly_ satisfied this morning," added Naruto with Lara slumping her head in defeat.

(Zip's Tech Room-Sometime Later)

"I take it you were successful in going through the proper channels to make my services to the world known?" asked Naruto while sitting in a chair across from Zip, who was in his own, and looking at different computer screens pertaining to different things about the Croft family home.

"Yeah. Wasn't easy, but I did it. The seedy underbelly of society as a whole now knows you exist, but only as a masked assassin. All they know now in terms of that is you are a person with deadly talents and willing to use them for just about anyone willing to pay the most for them," answered Zip before he pulled out forms of I.D. from a valid Driver's License (Naruto knew he would have to practice soon), Social Security Card, and several Passports needed to get around.

"Good. In this day and age, I need to adapt with the times. This is a good start. Hell of a good first start," stated Naruto while looking at each item in front of him.

"I also made the special order for some of things you wanted. An inquiry was asked about some of the items, but I was able to convince those asking that it was for Lara's use since she needed a suit for the more dangerous climates. I would hold off in using them right away if I were you since those people might put two and two together if ever caught on camera. In this day and age, you will be seen wearing it on one," said Zip with Naruto nodding since that was true.

"What about the ceramic mask making equipment I asked for? When will that arrive?" asked Naruto while putting the pieces of identification on the table.

"Two weeks. You have the overall equipment, plus the materials needed to make a mask, and the paint for marking the masks when completed all coming in one shipment. Again, I wouldn't take any assignments so soon with this since it won't take long for intelligent individuals to piece things together once the world gets a look at your appearance," said Zip with Naruto nodding.

"Clearly. I have to be careful for now. As it stands, I have no plans for taking on any such assignments requiring my talents just yet. I have business elsewhere that is close to home in terms of dealing with one of Lara's more...cunning enemies," stated Naruto while Zip nodding since he knew which one he was referring to in that category.

"Amanda Evert and that double of Lara Croft under her command she made," remarked Zip since those two were the only real threat to Lara.

Amanda had a deep personal history with Lara and was the only woman to get inside of his employer's head, know how she thinks. With the Lara Croft double ready to attack on Lara's command...it made going after the woman considerably difficult. Amanda always sent mercenaries to handle Lara first, but they always failed because they underestimated the Countess. The problem with going to the authorities about the woman's actions was Amanda had quite a few friend in high places on her payroll, add the fact the Lara Croft double could easily be used to discredit Lara herself, or attack Croft Manor along with those that dwell inside was a possibility.

Naruto would have to remove both from the game in his own way before he did anything that would draw their attention to them.

"Do you know where Amanda is right now? Or where her home is for that matter?" asked Naruto knowing he should start there.

"Amanda has quite a few homes considering her own wealthy status rivaling Lara's own and they did a lot together before things went down the crapper. One of the homes is right here in England. Believe it or not she is actually there for the next few days hosting a party for some of the high in places people and those slowly rising through the ranks of their own given positions of authority. The more powerful friends she has, the more of a pain in the ass this woman can, and will be for Lara. And by that extent...you," answered Zip while Naruto frowned since he didn't like that one bit.

"Show me Amanda's picture," commanded Naruto while Zip turned a monitor around on his desk and showed what Amanda looked like in a recent picture from an Archeological Convention just two months ago that Lara herself had gone to prior to Japan.

"She's quite a looker. Just like Lara. Those two were so close, you would think they were actually sisters at one point. But that incident in Peru destroyed that bond. Did Lara ever tell you about how that happened?" said Zip curiously while looking at Naruto currently eyeing the picture the stunning woman.

"Yes. How shit went down and Lara thought Amanda died. Amanda thought Lara left her there to die purposely and has held a grudge ever since that time. Interesting tattoos," said Naruto with Zip nodding.

"Yeah. I think Amanda got them after a nasty fight with Lara. She has a fascination for all things mysticism. According to Lara, she wishes to know more about it and strangely enough...I think Amanda wants to find a way to use it," replied Zip with Naruto nodding while looking at the tattoos.

"And the double? I take it she looks like a perfect copy of Lara," stated Naruto with Zip nodding and produced a rare picture of the woman for him to look at.

"Almost identical in every single way with the exception being hair color, fighting style, and her skin gets a little pale it seems. Not only that, but...well...," answered Zip, but he was hesitant to continue.

"Well what?" questioned Naruto with Zip sighing.

"Lara said her double has powers. I never saw it first hand mind you because the double didn't use them on me, but Lara said she saw them herself. If you are going after the two most deadly women outside of Lara herself...you need to be careful they don't strike first when you least expect it," said Zip with Naruto frowning.

"What kind of powers?" asked Naruto with Zip sighing.

"Shadow powers," answered Zip with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Interesting. Lara didn't tell me that part. Can you get me into that party?" questioned Naruto while Zip thinking it over in his mind.

"Possibly. Though I think you should probably sneak in first through a window and try to blend in. Like those 007 James Bond spy movies," said Zip with Naruto shrugging.

"I could, but I don't want my talents exposed should Amanda have security cameras, or other systems around her house to detect me. Not to mention the double of Lara could be around watching and could ambush me with her powers. I would rather do this in a covert fashion which neither Amanda or Lara's double can see me coming," answered Naruto with Zip nodding since Amanda would play host and Lara's double would act as secret security for the event.

"I can get you a list of the who among the powerful and wealthy are attending. Who you choose as your mark to help get through the front door of the Evert Estate is up to you," said Zip with Naruto nodding before leaving the room.

(Croft Manor-Gym Area)

Lara was wearing some grey sweat pants and black tank top while working out to keep her body in top physical shape. She had worked up quite the appetite that morning after Naruto had basically fucked the energy right out of her. After eating a lot of food, had decided to burn off the calories, and fat by going through with her extensive workout. It was grueling, tiresome, and it drained her of the energy she regained after eating a hearty breakfast.

That and Naruto had stuck a vibrator into her pussy before he went to get dress and go see Zip about something. Even now, the damn thing was on a descent level, and making it extremely difficult for her to fully concentrate on the workout properly.

'Damn this bloody thing inside of me. And all because I begged Naruto to let me catch my breath while I rode him in the tub,' thought Lara while fighting the surge of pleasure that would jolt through her body.

"Having trouble?" questioned Naruto with amusement, as he entered the room, and saw just how difficult it was for her to move around with the item currently inside her pussy.

"Wouldn't you?" retorted Lara angrily before she felt the vibrator's level go up and she stumbled in the process.

"I wouldn't know," replied Naruto with more amusement in his tone at seeing Lara trying to get up and yet stumble when he increased the level of the vibrator.

"I'm sorry I back talked Master. Please forgive me," pleaded Lara while Naruto increased the level again and walked over to her with a perverted grin on his face.

"You must be punished for your disrespect my dear _Cuntess_. You acted in a way that is unbecoming a woman of your station. And as such, you need to learn your lesson...the hard way," said Naruto before he made a Shadow Clone, which held her in place while he pulled down her sweat pants to her knees, and exposed the Countess's rear end.

"W-Wait! Master what are you do-AAAH!" cried out Lara, as the real Naruto somehow had a paddle that reminded the Countess of the years she spent in private school where the teachers were allowed to discipline unruly students with.

"I'm teaching you a lesson Lara-chan. What better way to get my point across then by making you spanking your ass red," replied Naruto before he smacked her again and again and again with Lara crying out in pain as well as pleasure.

"Have mercy Master! I'll do anything to make up for my outburst of disobedience!" said Lara while Naruto struck her ass one more time before pausing in thought.

"Anything?" questioned Naruto with Lara nodding before she fell slightly forward when the Shadow Clone holding her went "poof" suddenly.

"Anything," repeated Lara while sitting up in what would be considered the seiza position and soon found her shirt ripped off before Naruto's sweat pants fell around his ankles.

He didn't wear any underwear. He preferred to go commando.

"Suck me off. Use those tits of yours too," commanded Naruto before she obeyed him and began to please his penis with the help of her breasts.

'I just hope Winston or Zip don't come in here to see me doing this. Its bad enough they saw us going at it like rabbits, but to see me like this...?' thought Lara while glancing at the door every so often in the off chance one or both of her associates appeared.

"Focus slut! I'm starting to lose my erection because you aren't stimulating me properly like I know you can. Do it properly or I'll see to it the media sees you doing something perverted and will tarnish your reputation forever!" commanded Naruto with Lara now looking at him in shock, but she knew it was clear in his eyes that he would carry out the threat, and would ensure the humiliation would never leave.

Hence why she began doubling her efforts to please him.

As for Naruto, he grinned at Lara's look of fear, the same look Leaf kunoichi back from his era got when he threatened to expose their perverted side to the world. How they were brought under his heel one by one using his Sharingan Eyes. Using his power, Naruto made each kunoichi the Leaf threw his way into his sexual plaything. To make it even worse for the women like Kurenai, Anko, and Tsume just to name a few, he made sure there were pictures, video, and audio being setup for recording each dirty act he did with them. He made sure they came back for more, blackmail being used to expose such perverse things aside, and only exposed their slutty ways when his time was done with them.

Tsume was cast out of the Inuzuka Clan. Hana soon followed when she tried to hunt Naruto down and the same thing happened to her. Both had tattoos on their asses with Tsume's being "old slut" and Hana's being "horny bitch" while making sure it couldn't come off. Kiba had been made Clan Head, but Naruto felt the mutt needed to suffer. To do this, the Uzumaki had emasculated the new leader of the clan by ambushing him while he was on a mission, and threw him into a brothel filled with dominatrix's before paying them a hefty sum to do their work on the baka. By the time Kiba was able to escape, his position as the Inuzuka Clan Head was considered a joke, as pictures of his time in the brothel, and what those women did to him were made known to the world.

Anko had been secretly dating Iruka at the time, but their relationship was soon destroyed beyond repair after Naruto got through with the former student of Orochimaru. He had secretly longed to pay the woman back for her past actions against him with the cutting of his cheek during his first Chuunin Exams and her overall teasing of him when he came back from training with Jiraiya. As for Iruka, Naruto felt the man could have help him more to help with his education when at the Academy, and yet did nothing until it was far too late. Naruto decided to mock the man in a note that was found taped to a naked, cum covered Anko when she was discovered on the Chuunin's doorstep one morning that said he should have made sure she didn't dress in such a provocative manner after hooking up.

Kurenai's secret relationship with Asuma was ruined too. Probably the worst off between the other mentioned kunoichis, as she had found out about her pregnancy shortly _after_ being caught, and fucked into submission by Naruto. After the baby was born, Kurenai felt there was a question in terms of paternity on who the actual Father really was with the choices of potentials being between Asuma, and Naruto himself. However, the latter of the two said he could control the potency of his sperm and thus Naruto flat out told Kurenai that Asuma was indeed the Father because the only woman worthy of having his child was dead. The revenge driven (at the time) Uzumaki had also told Kurenai that he wouldn't dream of having a child with a two-bit slut who cheats on her secret boyfriend behind his back before and after being pregnant with the Sarutobi's child.

When Naruto finally exposed her secret "affair" she had with him, Naruto had made sure Asuma knew how little Kurenai thought of him in terms of sexual prowess. How she had admitted in a recording, which Naruto played for the shocked Sarutobi about how tiny the smoker's penis was when compared to his own endowment. The recording kept going on with Kurenai's wailing voice about how Asuma never could satisfy her and she needed to use toys mixed with Genjutsu on herself to get off before Naruto himself got his hands on her. It made Asuma want to kill him, but Naruto easily redirected the man's anger right back at Kurenai by reminding Asuma that it was Kurenai who sought him out, chose the mission to bring him down, and had done the dirty deed behind the Sarutobi's back. The fact Naruto made that possible through his Sharingan Eyes hypnotic powers was kept out of that reason since the Uzumaki wanted the former couple to suffer badly. Naruto further added fuel to the preverbal fire that had burned the couple's foundation of having a life together away into ashes by throwing Asuma photos of Kurenai in erotic positions while masturbating. Some of the pictures even had Kurenai masturbating while sucking Naruto off or her body tied up in bondage and being fucked hard like he did with the others.

And just like the others, Kurenai's face showed she clearly enjoyed it.

Naruto didn't stick around to see what happened next between the two Leaf Shinobi, as he didn't really care to know, but the Uzumaki did keep tabs on their child. A son that looked like the spitting image of Asuma as he grew up, which further enforced the belief that the boy was indeed of Sarutobi blood. The boy would spend time with both parents when it was possible due to both of them sharing the right to be in child's life.

Though Naruto knew the child was the only thing keeping the two so called adults from ripping the other's throats out and limbs off.

But that was a story for another time.

Naruto needed to turn his attention back to Lara using her mouth and tits on his cock to get him off to make up for talking back to him in a disrespectful way. At the risk of him exposing Lara's new sex life to the world (and he would if only for temporary shits and giggles), the woman was doing much better at pleasuring his body. He knew that the last thing Lara wanted in her life was for the media to discover she was acting like a common whore in her own house. It would be even worse if the world learned she did it in front of her butler and tech guy without so much as a pause in her sexual activities. The paparazzi would pay lots of cash for the pictures, double if not triple that if there were ever a video of the two going at it.

He owned the once proud Countess of Croft Manor. He figuratively (at the moment) held her life tightly by the nipples and the clit while the slightest pressure on either one by him would crush Lara's reputation.

With an appreciative moan/growl, Naruto released a massive load into Lara's mouth, not even bothering to warn her about it. Lara for her part had tried to swallow what entered her mouth as best as she could, but there was so much, and simply splattered against the woman's face before covering the Tomb Raider's breasts. By the time he finished, Lara's entire exposed body was practically painted with his cum, and it brought a smile to his face.

"Clean yourself up and meet me in the dining room for lunch. I have something important to talk to you regarding your rival and that clone version she has of you while supposedly having shadow powers," commanded Naruto after he pulled his pants back up and simply walked out of the room while ignoring the shocked cum covered woman behind him.

(Croft Manor-Dining Room)

Some people who knew Naruto from the Shinobi era saw him eating his meal would have been surprised to see him acting like a man born of nobility. Contrary to popular belief to those that did know him (who were all long dead) back in the day, he was not a sloppy pig of an eater by choice as a child, and it could be blamed on having little in the ways of knowledge on how to act in front of others. But years of watching, learning from his own experiences with people, and Hinata's guidance of course had done wonders for him.

"So you plan to go after Amanda in the next few days at her Estate here in England. Well I want in," said Lara while Naruto shook his head.

"No. First, you aren't even invited. Second, if you did show up, you'd be arrested on sight, and it would look even worse if you snuck in. Third, your double will no doubt be there as secret security for the party, and has those supposed shadow powers of hers. I am a nobody one to them. I can infiltrate as a friend of a guest, who brought me along so she would have some company, or someone to help start conversations with people there. I have one of the names on the list that Zip provided me with and will seek her out soon to use my powers of..._persuasion _to get through the front door," countered Naruto with Lara now frowning at being denied this chance at getting back at her former friend and the clone of herself.

"What do you intend to do when you see them? Fight them? Kill them?" Lara questioned with Naruto smirking at her.

"I was thinking along the lines of..._persuading_ _them_ to join my side," answered Naruto with Lara looking shocked that he would consider that.

"You mean...," said Lara, but didn't speak it while her face went red, and Naruto let out a chuckle while this happened.

"Yes. I plan to bring them under my control with _MY _power," answered Naruto with Lara not really sure how to respond to that.

"Is that wise? What if people notice them acting...off?" asked Lara while eating her meal.

"They won't. I'm not going after Amanda first. Just your double. With her out of the way, Amanda will have lost a major advantage over you, and when I've ensured your double is no longer under the control of your rival...I will move onto Amanda herself," explained Naruto with the Tomb Raider nodding.

'I'm still getting use to him...to us doing _that _all the time. What if he wants a threesome with myself and Amanda? Or with myself and the double? Or...,' thought Lara, but her line of thinking ended when Naruto let out a small noise in his throat.

"Having dirty thoughts Lara-chan?" questioned Naruto with Lara blushing while shooting out of her seat.

"N-No! Its just...I'm just nervous at the idea of having either my double or Amanda being allowed in my house," replied Lara with Naruto smirking that all knowing smirk and it made her want to scream.

And not in the good way when Naruto was taking her from behind.

"I'm sure. Thanks for the meal Winston. You did a good job as always. Now I need to go see a woman about a date to a party. If you could be so kind as to drive me to this address I can take it from there," replied Naruto while Winston simply nodded since Zip or Lara could handle the dishes themselves this one time.

"I will bring the car around sir," said Winston before leaving the room.

"Be good while I'm away," said Naruto to Lara with a smirk and the woman pouted a little like she was a child.

"You make it sound like I will get into trouble while you are away," remarked Lara with Naruto's smirk increasing.

"Your past adventures and bold actions from what Winston and Zip have told me about since I've been here says otherwise Lara-chan," countered Naruto with Lara scowling at how those she trusted had sold her out like that.

"Certain events called for bold actions," commented Lara before she realized Naruto was behind her and had one of his hands down the stretchy short shorts she was now wearing to grope the woman's butt with his right hand.

"And I know this event I'm going to will result in you doing something bold. Something I don't want you to do. Hence why I have an idea on how you can occupy your time while I'm gone," replied Naruto while seeing the woman's ass moving to how he was groping it.

"And what is that?" asked Lara while trying to hold back the moan threatening to come out.

"You know that equipment I had Zip order for the bedroom?" asked Naruto with Lara gasping in shock since she knew what he was referring to when mentioning them.

"You want me to practice pole dancing? Like a stripper? While you are off at Amanda's little 'gather powerful allies for future endeavors' party?" questioned Lara while the man's hand went a little lower, finding the vibrator, and giving a little bit of movement to cause a reaction.

Like Lara leaning forward on the table while her face became more flush and knew the short shorts she was wearing were starting to form a wet stain around the woman's crotch area.

"Why not? You have the body for it. Besides, it will be good exercise for you," replied Naruto while enjoying the sight of his bitch squirming under his touch and starting to moan in a slutty manner.

"If that is...is what Master wa-AAANTS!" exclaimed Lara when she felt a surge shoot through her body and had an orgasm when Naruto used his power to shock her clit.

"It is what I want Lara-chan. I expect you to have it down by the time I come back from my mission," said Naruto before licking the juices from Lara's pussy and leaving the panting woman to catch her breath.

(Amanda Evert's Estate-Sometime Later)

It was easier to get into the party then even Naruto originally first thought when he saw the large home of Amanda Evert get larger when walking to the door. First, the middle aged woman he influenced to take to the party had a weak mind for someone who was a high level member of British Intelligence, and had contacts to certain mercenary based military groups throughout the world. This woman had given Amanda these contacts on several occasions to take Lara down when on Archeological excavations where mystic items were rumored to reside.

Second, the actual security leading up to the house was minor at best. In fact, there was no real security at all! Just some muscle at the gate, checking invites, then motioning for the limo drivers to keep driving forward. Still, Naruto noticed from his own view in the limo that the guards were not your average security guards, and noticed their stances at the gate showed they were military or former military.

They were clearly the first and last line of defense when at this party.

Finally, as for the house itself, Zip was able to hack into Amanda's security systems after writing a computer program into an e-mail, which he made sure bounced off a few places before landing in Amanda's e-mail spam folder. According to Zip, the program would then upload itself into Amanda's computer and provide a backdoor for him to look at the blue prints of the house while talking to Naruto via a blue tooth headset in his ear. The headset was hidden behind his hair so it wouldn't be seen by anyone and set at the lowest volume so only Naruto could hear.

And now that he was inside the large Avert Estate, Naruto saw this place was not unlike Croft Manor. Same historic design. Same classic feel you would expect from a rich noble living the high life with her wealth, yet at the same time, Naruto felt there was a dark feel to the place.

Not that Naruto minded in the least. He actually enjoyed the dark feel of Amanda's home just as much as he enjoyed the homey feeling of Lara's home.

"I don't seem to remember inviting you," commented Amanda, as she approached Naruto, having spotted the Uzumaki from across the room, and giving him a once over with a clear interest showing her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm a friend of one of the invitees. She asked me to come with her to this event at the last moment. Apparently, the man she chose to be her escort to your lovely home got the case of the flu earlier today," answered Naruto while keeping the fact the supposed male escort the woman was suppose to come here with got sick because the Uzumaki made him sick via Genjutsu bringing about the symptoms.

"Oh dear. Hopefully he will recover," said Amanda with mock concern while trying to appear as the sensitive host in front of Naruto.

"One can only hope. Did I mention you have a lovely home?" questioned Naruto with Amanda nodding while smiling.

"Yes you did," answered Amanda with Naruto's smile increasing.

"Well I mean it. The architecture is amazing. Would it be rude of me to ask for a small tour?" requested Naruto while Amanda let out a chuckle.

"Not at all. Follow me," replied Amanda before she began giving him a small tour of the first floor of her home, which held art, sculptures of important people, and shelves filled with books left behind by all kinds of authors.

Naruto also knew there was also at least one security camera in each room.

And behind the security camera was Lara's double watching him with growing interest.

(Evert Estate-Third Floor of the East Wing)

'And who might you be? And why do I feel a shiver run up my spine when I look at you?' thought Lara's double from her room and licked her lips at the man Amanda was leading around the house.

She had been created for the purpose of getting close to the real Lara Croft and killing the Countess in order to take her place. Once that was done, she would basically hand over everything Lara Croft once owned, or considered valuable to Amanda Evert. Whether it was money, the artifacts Lara kept in her house the museums didn't know about, the rare books, and tombs regarding everything from the past.

In short, just about anything not nailed down within Croft Manor, and maybe even Croft Manor itself was what Amanda wanted. The woman was looking to expand her influence in real estate after all.

But plans hit snags. Even the best laid plans. Lara Croft did not fall easily at the hands of her enemies and she had quite a few of them. Amanda of course being chief among them, followed by hired mercs she employed from time to time to take the Countess done, and finally Lara's own clone. The very same clone of Lara Croft now currently watching the strangely, yet now naturally white haired, and formerly natural blonde woman escorting the young red haired man around the Evert Estate.

(With Amanda and Naruto)

"Impressive. Isn't it?" asked Amanda with Naruto nodding when they reached one of the libraries the woman had in this large mansion.

"Yes. You must be very proud. Though I noticed a lot of these books are on mysticism and magic," replied Naruto while looking at each book in front of him and their titles.

"Many cultures dabbled in such things. I find them interesting because they are the one real thing that binds cultures together. In some shape or form, these different cultures, some of which have never met, used magic at some point in their civilization. Different cultures, from different time periods in history, and from all corners of the globe have used this long forgotten practice," replied Amanda while looking over a few titles herself and remembered how she enjoyed reading her findings inside.

'Stupid woman. It wasn't magic they were using. It was chakra. They just brought it out crudely through their own interpretations on how to bring out and only in short bursts. Clearly some of the information from my era regarding chakra must have barely survived the hunt to purge it from the world. Though I'm sure it was badly damaged and hard to read or translate. Otherwise, it would still be used by the rest of the world. Good thing for me that its not!' thought Naruto gleefully while holding back the evil grin that wanted to appear on his face right now.

"Some people, who I shall not name from the scholarly world, think I'm being foolish in my belief that such power can be tapped into, but I have a few things in my possession that would prove them wrong. I just wish I could show them," replied Amanda sadly knowing she would have a lot of explaining to do regarding Lara Croft's double and some of the other items in her possession.

"No offense to you for the field of study you are interested in Amanda, but magic being real seems a bit...out there," countered Naruto while seeing Amanda give him a "I know something you don't" grin of amusement.

"I know it _sounds _a bit...strange, but if you wouldn't being saying that if you had seen what I have seen during my time on Archeological hunts," replied Amanda knowing this man would be singing a different tune had he seen some of the stuff she did or what her prized attack dog in the form of Lara's clone could do.

"Sounds like a great story to hear. Do you mind if I stick around to read some of these books? I'm a bit curious myself and I don't want to take you away from your guests for too long," inquired Naruto with Amanda realizing she was neglecting her guests and nodded that he could read a few.

Its not like he could steal them. The security cameras hidden in this room and the others covered every angle so there was no chance of him stealing one without her knowing.

"Of course. Just put them back when you are done," replied Amanda before seeking out her almost neglected guests to wine and dine them for future favors that may or may not be legal in certain circles when called upon.

While Amanda went to charm her guests, Naruto looked at the books in the woman's little collection in this particular library, and took one tiled _"The Beginners Guide in the Ways of Alchemy"_ before reading it. The book itself was amusing to Naruto as it was a crude interpretation about the Sealing Arts and how when used properly could turn lead into gold. It just required the right sequence in the array and materials to balance out the "equation" needed to change an item into something else entirely.

'Such crude understanding of the Sealing Arts. Not even beginners level. No one would use this back in my time. Not even Danzo or Orochimaru. They would have laughed at this. Well...Orochimaru would have done his creepy laugh. Danzo? The man probably would have just grunted like he had poor stomach problems and destroyed the book,' thought Naruto while reading a bit more and bit back the laugh that wanted to escape his mouth.

Naruto spent his time flipping from one book to another while finding it difficult to not laugh after reading each one. Each book ranged from alchemy to magic with the latter apparently using staffs and broom sticks while reciting certain "incantations" in order to make things happen. Naruto knew better though, as he was sure the staffs, and broom sticks were covered in nature chakra. No doubt the trees that held it had been cut down and used as conduits to grant these so called magicians a fraction of power. Their ability to do things through "incantations" were just their means of channeling the nature chakra into what they wanted to happen.

What these people capable of this failed to realize was the price of using nature chakra for something and the abuse it put on their body. Over the years since his leaving the world as he knew it behind, chakra was no longer was being used, and the human body could no longer generate it at the levels they once could during the Shinobi era. What these Alchemist, Wizards, and Witches didn't realize in using nature chakra or a sealing array for these "spells" or "alchemy" was the toll it took on their bodies. In truth, it aged their bodies quickly, horribly with some suffering faster then others, and lesser over the years because the nature chakra stored in the items used had eventually been depleted. Apprentices handed such things became fewer and fewer as the power they were taught lessened over the years. The last few practitioners of magic knew this, but wanted to keep their so called power, and used slight of hand mixed with smoke and mirrors to keep the people under thumb. However, time mixed with inevitability won out, as the ideas behind magic being fake if not evil to practice during the Dark Ages, and alchemy having been archaic after being overpowered technology happened.

"See something you like?" asked a female voice, which made Naruto look up from his book, and saw Lara's doppelganger walk into the room.

The clone of Lara Croft was currently wearing what looked like black spandex pants, a black buttoned vest shirt, and was clearly not wearing a bra behind it. She was barefoot and not showing any reaction to walking on the cold stone floor toward him with a smile on her face. Naruto noticed the black nail polish on her finger nails and toes, blackish red lipstick, and unusual eyes that hungered with something behind them.

She was indeed like and not like Lara in many ways.

"You could say that," replied Naruto while smiling and seeing she had come from a flight of stairs of this room to his right that led to the second floor.

"Then that makes two of us. I'm Lara Croft. Who are you?" asked "Lara" while Naruto just smirked at her.

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Its a pleasure to meet you," replied Naruto while kissing the woman's hand like a gentlemen.

"Last name first? You are from Japan I take it?" asked "Lara" while Naruto nodded.

"Smart and beautiful. Your reputation as described by your peers is indeed accurate," said Naruto while the doppelganger's smile became more predatory.

"I noticed you have been looking over Amanda's collection. You looked interested in her findings," remarked "Lara" while getting into his personal space.

"She said I could after I got a nice tour of the first floor of the building. So long as I don't steal anything from here, I don't have to worry about Amanda being angry with me," said Naruto with "Lara" smile increasing.

"Would you like to have another _tour_ to the second or third floor? Amanda and I are good friends so she won't mind if I take over for her in showing you around," offered the Lara doppelganger with Naruto having an idea of what the woman wanted from him.

"Who am I to turn down a tour from the famous Tomb Raider Lara Croft herself?" said Naruto before walking with the Lara doppelganger up the flight of stairs to the second floor.

The Lara Croft clone showed him a few things, telling what she knew about the rooms before making her way to her bedroom, and locked the door silently after Naruto entered. The Lara doppelganger could feel her desire for Naruto burning inside of her for reasons she didn't know, but the sight of him made the woman's loins burn, and she wanted him badly. This was a man who was handsome, well built physically, and had an animalistic magnetism hidden beneath the flesh.

She had to have him. Amanda's wrath be damned!

"And this room as you can tell are my _personal_ chambers. Amanda has been kind enough to let me stay over from time to time when helping her research artifacts she finds on rare digs," explained "Lara" while walking toward Naruto, who turned around, and surprised her when his eyes changed from blue to red with a strange design on them.

"I'm looking forward to getting to know you better Lara-chan. And I think there is no better place for that then right here in your _personal chambers_. 'Kotoamatsukami!'" exclaimed Naruto with the doppelganger of Lara Croft finding herself frozen in place with a glazed look in her eyes.

She belonged to him now and began nodding robotically when he spoke his commands to her.

"Huh? What? What happened?" asked "Lara" after Naruto's eyes returned to normal.

"Don't you remember my sweet Lara-chan?" asked Naruto while causally unbuttoning the doppelganger's shirt like vest and groping the woman's breasts.

"No. I remember coming here with you and then...I drew a blank," replied "Lara" while moaning at his touch while Naruto himself just smiled knowing his commands to the clone of Lara Croft were designed to keep his powers a secret until certain events came into play in the future.

"You wanted to get to know me better. Remember? Like we're doing right now with my hands on your beasts," answered Naruto while pinching them and making the woman in front of him moan harder.

"Yes. I remember now," replied "Lara" with her shirt falling off her shoulders and let him play with her breasts.

"Good. Because I think we both know the best way to know one another better is through physical intimacy," commented Naruto while one hand left her breast and slid them into her pants.

And noticed she wasn't wearing panties.

"Agreed," gasped the doppelganger while feeling his fingers work their magic on her pussy and had to hold onto him from the intense pleasure she was feeling.

"I could smell your desire the moment you walked into the library. I know what you are my dear. I also know you don't have a name and calling you Lara after the original Lara Croft seems...stupid. So I will call you..._Laura_ Croft," said Naruto with the newly named Laura Croft moaned in pleasure before having an orgasm the let brought the woman to her knees while leaving a massive cum stain in the crotch region of her pants.

'He...He just made me have...have an orgasm...and with just his...with just his fingers alone!' thought Laura, as she found her head resting against his muscled torso, and looked up to see him licking her cum off his fingers.

"Your turn my dear Laura-chan," said Naruto before Laura slowly unzipped his pants and brought out his cock while looking at the size of it.

'So big. This is my Master's male pride in my hands. He wants me to make him happy,' thought Laura before doing what he asked and put the organ in her mouth.

The newly named Laura Croft, as Naruto had just called her, had never done this before today, but Amanda had made sure she understood the act of sex, and what it involved. The male gives pleasure, the female gives it back, sometime she teased, or denied him if it helped the female get what she wanted. Sometimes it was the other way around where the male teased or did things that drove the woman crazy with desire. It all depended on who was the submissive one in the relationship and who was the dominant one that gave commands.

"That's it Laura-chan. Keep going. Not bad for a first timer," remarked Naruto, as he put his hand on her head, and setting a pace for the woman to follow.

As for Laura herself, the doppelganger of Lara Croft was finding herself getting hornier with each passing second she pleased her new Master. Unbeknown to her, Naruto was also releasing a lot of pheromones from his body, and the close contact with each other made the woman's pussy drench the already wet skin tight spandex based pants she was wearing. It made Laura's blood boil over with lust, as she reached into her tight pants, and began the process of fingering herself, and looking up at Naruto with lust in her eyes.

She would do this for him whenever he wished.

As for Naruto himself, he had to give his new girl credit for her first ever blowjob, and was clearly a fast learner. She was clearly determined to please him, using her ears to understand his moans, his groans, and know exactly what he wanted while sucking him off. While looking down, he notice she was fingering herself, and Naruto let out a growl at Laura with a look that told the Tomb Raider doppelganger to get her hands out of her crotch region. A command that Laura obeyed, but clearly wished he had not given, and used her now cum juice covered hand to massage his balls. Before long, Naruto couldn't hold back his load, and shot it down the woman's throat while only giving a semi-loud moan while holding her head in place. Laura found herself swallowing what he shot into her mouth, acting on what felt like instinct, and the way Naruto held her head in place so she couldn't do anything else. She was barely able to keep up with the amount Naruto was shooting into her and Laura began to wonder how much her new Master could shoot out of his male pride?

After what felt like minutes, Naruto released Laura Croft's head, and the woman pulled back while massaging the shaft to let out the excess cum. She hummed, moaned, stroked, and massaged Naruto's tool in order to keep it hard. When she was certain it wouldn't go soft, the doppelganger of Lara Croft freed his cock from her mouth with a loud "POP!" before looking up at a happy man, and his eyes burned with lust.

"Is Master pleased?" asked Laura with Naruto grinning at her.

"_Very_ pleased. Get on the bed slut. Now!" replied Naruto with Laura nodding before she crawled to the nearby bed, letting her ass shaking back and forth in the process.

Within seconds of getting on the bed, Laura felt Naruto's presence behind her, grabbing the back waistband of her tight black spandex pants, and yanked them down hard. Laura gasps when feeling the cool air wash over her expose rear and has no time to prepare for when Naruto lines up his rod to her dripping entrance. With a single thrust forward, he is inside of the woman, not even bothering to give any form of warning, and Laura's body arches up from the feeling of penetration.

As for Naruto, he felt no resistance in the form of a hymen, which he theorized was due to the doppelganger being created _after_ Lara lost hers years ago. Meaning this sexy copy of the woman would have been copied with everything the Tomb Raider had or in this case did _NOT _have in terms of the hymen female body's had. It didn't matter to Naruto though, as he wasn't interested in whether or not the woman in front of him had such a thing. What mattered was he was fucking this sexy woman in front in him hard and fast, not even bothering to give Laura the chance to adjust to his size inside her pussy. She was not like Lara Croft in terms of being gentle and needing time to adjusting to it. Laura was a woman of passion, lust, and above normal human standards in terms what a human can do.

Laura Croft wanted to be plowed like a bitch in heat just like Naruto wanted to be the one plowing her like she was one.

"Harder! Faster! Please Master! I want more!" pleaded Laura while finding his one hand on her breast and the other on her ass when he set the pace of their rutting.

"Who is your Master slut?" asked Naruto before giving her ass a hard slap that made the woman yelp in pain.

"You are!" exclaimed Laura before she gasped when he twisted her nipple.

"Who does this ass belong to? asked Naruto while gripping said ass tighter.

"My ass belongs to you Master!" exclaimed Laura while feeling him now thrusting into her harder with each passing second.

"Your tits?" questioned Naruto while twisting her breast again.

"You Master!" Laura cried out.

"And your slutty pussy? Who does that belong to? Who has the right beyond all others to bend you over and plow into it day after day? Night after night? In the morning? In the afternoon. In public? At the beach? Where people can take cameras out their cameras to take pictures? Videos?" demanded Naruto while thrusting harder and making the bed they were on move violently with each thrust.

"YOU! YOU! ONLY YOU CAN DO ALL THOSE THINGS TO ME!" screamed Laura, as she was in heaven with the way Naruto was driving her up the wall, and knowing what parts of the human female body to touch in order to make this happen.

'Good. Two Crofts down. One Evert to go,' thought Naruto, as he continued to take Lara's doppelganger roughly, finding her pussy was tightening around him, and wanted his cum badly.

Who was he to deny her?

With the sensation of shooting his load approaching, Naruto sped up his thrusts, hearing the woman moaning further, and encouraged him to release into her pussy. Something he had every intention of doing and did do moments later with a roar after one final thrust into the woman's pussy before shooting his cum deep within it. Laura herself cried out in pleasure, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head, and slumped forward after passing out from the orgasm. While this happened, Naruto felt Laura's pussy was still working his cock over in squeezing, milking, and sucking his male pride for all the cum in his balls.

Something he was glad give with his cum soon overflowing from her pussy and dripping onto the bed. After the woman's pussy finished with his cock, Naruto pulled out, and had a big grin on his face. And why shouldn't he? He just turned the (technically) twin sister of Lara Croft into a gooey sexual mess from a single instance of rough fucking on the first run. The woman in front of him was barely clothed, all she had on were those tight pants, and they were currently pulled down to the knees.

He decided to change that.

Getting the woman's pants off completely, Naruto turned Laura onto her back, still out of it from what they just did, and had an almost silly happy look on her face. Without even caring if she was awake or not, Naruto was inside of her again, hearing the woman moan loudly at the sudden intrusion into her cum filled folds, and the strong hands now on the female hips of a body many women would kill to have themselves.

'I love my life,' thought Naruto, as he once more began to fuck Laura roughly, and hear her cry out in pleasure when she awoke from the intense thrusts into her body.

It was going to be a long night for the two rutting within Amanda Evert's Estate.

(A/N: YAY! Another successful update. GO ME! I felt I needed to do this before my new found depression over losing my PS3 (had a classic fat model for nearly 10 years) to the power of time (thank you YLOD). I'm planning to get a new super slim and put the hard drive in (since that still works) at the expense of losing all my game data. Now I know that some of you are saying "Why do that when you can get a PS4?" like everyone else would in my situation. The thing is, I just got some new PS3 games for Christmas, some of them not even unwrapped yet, and one was downloaded from PSN so it would kind of be stupid to buy a new system now after so much was spent on the PS3. Also, I'm just not ready for the PS4 yet. I want to wait a little while longer before I decide go to the PS4 and even then I want to wait for a descent bundle that will eventually come down the line. Until next time...PEACE!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Three is NOT a Crowd

The newly named Laura Croft, clone of Tomb Raider Lara Croft slowly stirred awake in her bed. She was sore, tired, and yet felt strangely satisfied with everything that had just happened recently. One minute, the clone of Tomb Raider and Countess Lara Croft was on secret security detail of a party done my Amanda Avert. The next, the woman was talking to a complete stranger at Amanda's party, showing him to her bedroom, and was soon sweating between the sheets. She had passed out during the rutting, not surprising since it was her first time, and it was clear the sexy male God who was dominating the whole time had plenty experience. Even when unconscious, Laura's body reacted to him ravishing her, and she had the soreness to prove it.

'Where is that stud of a man anyway?' thought Laura, as she slowly got off her bed, and with some difficulty managed to make it to the bathroom.

She could feel his cum slowly dripping down her leg, a sign that what happened last night was _not_ an erotic dream, but was in fact a _real _moment in time! It was a shame she had to shower and wash away what happened the previous night with the man. Why he wasn't in her bed when she woke up was strange and sad in a way because Laura wanted to wake up with him lying next to her. Did he sneak off? Or did Amanda somehow find out about the man being with her and have him killed?

After drying off when finished with her shower, Laura got dressed, and decided to walk around the Avert Estate to see what Amanda was up to right now. If anyone would know what happened to the Sex God who screwed her senseless last night, it would definitely be Amanda. As she walked through the halls of the Amanda Evert's Estate, Laura tried to find Amanda, but found the woman not hanging around the usual spots in the large home.

Curious.

Deciding to go to the path of Amanda's bedroom, Laura stopped at the door when she heard the sound of grunts, moans, and the sound of flesh slapping flesh. Curious as well as a little turned on by what was going on inside Amanda's room, Laura silently opened the door to see movement in the room, and opened it further to get a better look at what she was seeing. The clone of Lara Croft was shocked to see Amanda, the woman she had served on the bed, was naked, blindfolded, had a ball gag in her mouth, arms tied behind her back at the wrists, and...currently riding the male stud Laura she met yesterday.

"Come in Laura-chan. I'm glad you are here," said Naruto, as he saw Laura come into the room, and look from him to Amanda.

"Amanda?" called out Laura with Amanda herself not giving an indication she heard her.

"She can't hear you right now. The blindfold is..._special_ in a way that I've deprived her of seeing _and _hearing things," replied Naruto while his one hand was on her breast and the other on her ass while setting the pace of her riding him.

"How did you and her...uh..._meet _like this?" asked Laura looking at Amanda to Naruto.

Yes. She finally remembered his name.

"Simple. I walked right up to her," replied Naruto while easily remembering how he met Amanda after waking up a few hours ago with his manhood still in Laura.

(Flashback-Hours Earlier)

Naruto awoke to the feeling of his cock being milked by Laura's pussy for his seed and didn't hold back when he shot his load into her. The woman he was lying on top of was out like a light, though she moaned from the sensation of his cum filling her, and Naruto had to admit her breasts were great pillows to rest his head on.

With some effort, Naruto was able to pull his cock out of Laura when he finished, and smirked when he heard her involuntarily moan in wanting more from him. Not surprising considering how things went last night and the woman's body was desiring him even now on a subconscious level. The same had happened to all the other women in his life he had known much to the personal shame of the women. Of course, when you count the fact that most of the women had been those from Konoha, it was only natural those women were ashamed since Naruto had stripped away their dignity, pride, and many other things that made each woman their own person.

He had completely destroyed and all romantic relationships Konoha Shinobi had with each other. Kurenai and Asuma's relationship was destroyed, Iruka and Anko had been annihilated, he made Tsume look like a horny old bitch, and Hana being her Mother's daughter by following her example. Not even Shizune and Tsunade were spared Naruto's personal wrath all those years ago, as he had destroyed each woman's reputation in the village by dominating them in bed. Shizune was first, as Naruto knew he couldn't get to Tsunade unless Shizune was removed, and turned against the blonde Senju. When the time came for the Gondaime Hokage to get her punishment, Naruto had Shizune heavily sedate Tsunade using powerful knock out drugs placed in the sake the blonde woman loved to drink.

One seal to temporarily reverse the aging process on the unconscious woman and another to keep her from using her chakra after waking up...she was ready to be punished. First, he had to wait until the sedatives wore off, which Naruto did by spending his time having with Shizune in the room. When Tsunade did wake up, Naruto found it amusing how the woman looked in the position he left her after placing the seals on her, which was being bent over her desk, shirtless with her exposed breasts pressed on the flat wood, her pants and panties around her ankles. Normally, the woman's own body weight would team up with gravity, and make Tsunade fall to the ground on her ass. However, Naruto had put seals on her wrists to bind the woman to each far corner piece of the large desk, and her legs spread with each ankle touching a leg. The woman's pants and panties were stretched and ultimately ruined from so many hours in that position for so long. When Tsunade had come to realize her situation, she became enraged, tried to break free from her restraints, and soon demanded an explanation.

Of course Naruto didn't bother giving her one, except stating it was high time someone did what no one else had the courage, or strength to do to her when she was growing up aside from himself.

To show Senju Tsunade a lesson in humility. And in Naruto's mind, there was no other way to show humility to a person than to _humiliate_ said person. Something he did with gusto by taking out a paddle and proceeded to spank the woman over and over again no matter how hard she cried, screamed, and eventually begged him to stop. When he did stop, it was because he wanted to, and set terms she would have to live with for the rest of her days.

First, Tsunade had to admit her own criminal actions, in writing mind you, on the fact she denied Hinata medical attention when the Hyuuga girl needed it. Second, she also had to admit to being an arrogant, drunk, and gambling addict bitch. Again, that too was also to be put down in writing, and stamped with her seal. Both of them.

And the third term, since he had been so gracious to give her youth back temporarily, it was only fair to Naruto that it belonged to him until the seal wore off. That part Tsunade profoundly refused, but a couple dozen spankings later, and the woman submitted to his request.

But that was a tale for another time.

'Time to see where Amanda is...after a nice shower of course,' thought Naruto, as he went to take a shower, cleaned himself off, and proceeded to explore the large house.

As he walked around, Naruto was actually kind of sad to see such a large house like this one go to waste in being used by only two people, and no one else. Lara's home was also roughly the same size as Amanda's, but at least his Cuntess of a fuck toy have a butler, and a tech expert living with her before he came along. Before Amanda had Laura in her life, the woman was living alone, in this big old house, and it didn't make sense to him.

Of course, Naruto wasn't one to talk since he lived in a cave by himself for Kami knows how long in terms of the number of millennia it actually was since being outside before recently.

Sensing his target was in her bedroom, Naruto entered in a carefree manner, which gave the surprised, and barely dressed Amanda Evert a near heart attack. Not surprising really since she saw the person in her bedroom was not the one who she thought it would be when entering.

"You! How did you get in here? Why are you here?" asked Amanda, as she grabbed her robe to cover herself up, and glared at the man in front of her.

"Those are some good questions. Though you are missing one," remarked Naruto with Amanda frowning before she realized something else about him she saw.

"Why are you naked?!" demanded Amanda with Naruto smirking.

"That's the one," replied Naruto with Amanda blushing heavily at the sight of seeing this man she just met yesterday at her party standing in front of her casually, calmly, and fully nude for everyone to see.

Not that he had anything shameful to hide.

Quite the opposite actually.

"Answer my questions before I have you thrown out!" demanded Amanda while reaching for her gun on the nearby desk and turned to see his nude body had vanished.

"Oh really? Throw me out you say? You and what army?" asked Naruto from behind Amanda, who spun around, trying to aim the pistol in her hand at him.

But he was faster and anticipated her movements easily. Amanda found her gun knocked out of her hand and had her hands pinned behind her back. When the woman tried to kick him, Naruto just took the hit, but was unfazed by it, and smirked at the woman when she saw her hit did nothing to him.

'Why isn't he in any pain? Such a hit should have left a bruise. Broke a rib even,' thought Amanda before she was suddenly kissed passionately by Naruto and was so overwhelmed by the action that she didn't fight back at first.

When Amanda felt his one hands undoing her robe and molesting one of her breasts, she started to struggle, but Naruto held her in place until he robe entire, and let the garment fall on the floor. When he broke the kiss, Naruto saw the various tattoos on the woman's body, appreciating them, and had to admit Amanda had that _something_ that would put an ordinary steam in a man's stride.

"Damn you have a good body. Not unlike Lara and Laura," commented Naruto while seeing the woman was only wearing white pinkish thong panties.

"Lara? Lara Croft?" questioned Amanda with Naruto smirking.

"Do you know any other Lara's that you hate with a passion?" asked Naruto with Amanda narrowing her eyes at him and tried to hurt the man once more.

"The ally of my enemy is also my enemy," stated Amanda, as she tried to punch his lights out, but found her attacks were as effective as flea on a giant.

"Who said Lara was my ally? She's just a fuck toy to me," replied Naruto with Amanda now looking at him in shock, her attempts to hurt the strange man stopped.

"What?" asked Amanda, as she was sure her ears had betrayed her, and heard something entirely different.

"I hate explaining things when I want to do something else so let's speed things up so I can fuck your brains out. 'Tsukuyomi!'" said Naruto before he had his eyes turn into the Sharingan and trapped the woman in the Genjutsu World to speed things up.

And use his other Sharingan ability to bring Amanda under his control.

When Naruto finished, Amanda had slumped against him, exhausted from the mental strain she just went through, and felt her body was slowly grinding against him. The demonic entity grinned an evil grin, as Amanda began nipping at his shoulder, her panties were now getting wet, quickly becoming drenched, and moaned when she felt his hand that retrained her one arm move to her butt to grope it. Amanda found herself breathing heavily and looked up at Naruto with lust overflowing from her eyes.

"Take me. Ravish me. Do whatever you want to me...my Master!" exclaimed Amanda, as she felt his hand go to the waistband of her panties, and made the fall to her seat.

"Oh I intend to Amanda. I intend to," whispered Naruto before he captured her mouth with his own in a passionate kiss, followed by groping, moaning, and finally thrusting.

(End Flashback)

"Eventually, I decided to do something kinky with her, and well...here we are my dear," said Naruto while Laura watched Amanda still riding him.

"Can I join?" asked Laura lustfully, as she saw Naruto tense for a moment, and shoot his load into Amanda arching her back while letting out a loud moan from being filled with his seed before she fell forward while on top of him.

"Are you up for it? I know and can tell you are sore from last night," asked Naruto, as he moved Amanda off of him, and let his cum covered cock just dangle there while dripping juice from both genders onto the already stained bed sheets.

"The body maybe sore, but the spirit is most definitely willing!" stated Laura, as she was soon disrobing, and climbed onto the bed naked while eyeing Naruto's one eyed monster.

'Who ever said two is company, but three is a crowd clearly never had more than one hot woman under his thumb,' thought Naruto while Laura began licking his tool, and cleaning it with her mouth.

Turning his head to look at Amanda's tied up form, he pulled her close to his side, and removed the blindfold along with the gag she had on so the woman could see Laura cleaning his cock. The white haired woman look at Laura in shock before looking at Naruto, who had his arm reach around her shoulder to grope her breast.

"Aren't you satisfied yet?" asked Amanda tiredly while Naruto let out a small chuckle.

"I have a very high libido. Plus, you, Lara, and Laura here are all smoking hot. I have no intention of stopping my fun with you three anytime soon," replied Naruto while making a noise in the back of his throat saying he approved of Laura's oral skills.

"I'd rather see Lara dead after what she pulled years ago," replied Amanda angrily while feeling her body tingling with desire due to the sensitivity due to the orgasms for the past couple of hours.

"No you won't. I forbid it. You can't kill Lara-chan. She is my bitch. My fuck toy to get me off whenever I want like you and Laura-chan here. But I can see where you would want to get some measure of revenge on her. Speaking from the personal experience of one person who was betrayed by others, I know what you are feeling by dear, and the best way to hurt someone is not to kill them. At least not right away. The best way to hurt someone, is to humiliate them, break the persona they have created for themselves, and others perceive them as before smashing that perception to pieces. Granted I have already done that to Lara with the exception being the public doesn't know of our sexual activities together, but that doesn't mean I don't have a the proof that such sexual activities have happened," stated Naruto while petting Laura now and giving Amanda's nipple a good twisting.

"Are you suggesting I do what I think you are suggesting?" asked Amanda with her voice showing a mixture of shock, hesitance, and lust all in one.

"As if you haven't thought about it my dear. You may not be into women per se, but we both know that if you had one chance, and could have Lara in that manner...I know you would take it without a second thought," replied Naruto with Amanda blushing now since she did have a secret fantasy of dominating Lara sexually as a form of payback and using the recording she made of it (her own face censored out) be known to the world.

Lara's reputation would be tarnished, her client pool would dry up, and those close to her would abandon the woman. Even her loyal butler Winston and that tech guy Zip would have left Lara to her own devices just to save themselves. Amanda would finally have had the last laugh before possibly trying again in the future before repeating the process all over again. Maybe even holding onto the footage the next time around to make Lara into her personal little pet?

Oh the thought of it was turning her on so badly.

"I don't suppose you could..._arrange_ such a thing for me if I asked?" questioned Amanda while hoping he would say yes.

"I might. Provided you don't break any rules I set down pertaining to such an event taking place," replied Naruto while his breathing increased and knew he was going to cum soon.

"So long as I get my revenge and humiliate her," answered Amanda with Naruto grinning at her before he let out a loud moan and came into Laura's hungry mouth.

"You maybe Lara Croft's copy Laura-chan, but you are _definitely_ your own woman in terms of skill when sucking on my cock," remarked Naruto happily while seeing the woman looking up at him with a crude smile on her face since his tool was still in her mouth.

"So when do I get to pay Lara a visit?" asked Amanda while Laura took Naruto's tool out of her mouth, and crawled forward until she was straddling him.

"In a few days. For now, let's enjoy our time together. All three of us," answered Naruto while Laura had him inside of her again and let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Aren't you worried Lara might become worried and come over here?" asked Amanda curiously while Laura moved her hips slowly.

"Not really. Though if you want, I could put your mind at ease. Hand me that phone," said Naruto with Amanda obeying and put the object in his hand before he started dialing.

_"Croft Manor,"_ said the voice belonging to Winston.

"Hello Winston. Its Naruto," said the demonic man casually.

_"Oh Master Naruto. Its good to hear from you. I trust all went according to plan I take it?"_ asked Winston with Naruto smirking on his end.

"Yes. I was calling to ask about Lara. How is she?" inquired Naruto while playing the role of the "concerned fiancée" to the butler.

_"Mistress Lara is doing well. Your assigned tasks to her have been carried out since you left yesterday. Though from the way things are going with her training...I fear she will need some help," _stated Winston with Naruto frowning.

"Help? With what exactly?" asked Naruto while hearing the butler hesitate.

_"Mistress Lara needs help with her...__**urges**__ sir,"_ answered Winston with Naruto letting out an "ah!" in understanding.

"I see. Lara must be really training hard if she needs me back home to help her out in that...capacity. I didn't think she would need such help so soon," replied Naruto while he was looking at Laura Croft currently lost in pleasure from his tool in her pussy.

_"She has been training hard since you left yesterday sir. I've seen Lara during her breaks to ensure she isn't pushing herself too hard. I estimate she will need your...special touch in the next day or two sir,"_ said Winston while keeping himself professional over the phones.

You never knew if people tapped the phones in someway to record these conversations.

"I understand. Let her know I'll be back in a few days and to keep up with her training," ordered Naruto while sensing the butler was nodding on his end.

_"Understood Master Naruto. I'll let Lara know of your instructions. Goodbye,"_ replied Winston before he hung up the phone.

"He's definitely getting a raise," commented Naruto before refocusing on Amanda and Laura currently trying to get pleasure through his body.

He was going to have a busy couple of days ahead of him.

(A/N: YAY! I updated again. Things have been getting busier for me in recent weeks so I haven't been writing or updating recently. Hope this makes up for it. I'll try to do more when I can, but no promises. Until next time...PEACE!)


End file.
